


The Wild Estate

by Fianna9, gatekat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Exploration, Gen, Pre-War, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Hound is sent by the Lord of Gygax to explore the most unusual estate in the territory: that of Csillagos Szentély, the home of the only animal-former noble family of any power and the rather infamous orszem creatures slaughter anything with an engine.





	1. Forest

"Are you ready for this?" Hound asked as he shifted around restlessly testing out his new horned lobishome canid form. It was weird to be a half-biped with passable hands in alt mode. Normally he wouldn't bother with changing his alt mode just to enter a new area on Cybertron to scout out new mechanimals, but he'd been warned that the Csillagos Szentély estate was very different from anything he'd previously experienced even with his off-world experience. Everything he'd studied said that the Caperilian creatures he'd successfully dealt with before were the closest in aggressiveness and danger to the orszem species here in Gygax that they'd encounter.

"As ready as I can be. Armor's reinforced, sound system upgraded and data recording systems tuned," Burst nodded and tried to relax in the small inn's central room and thought back over their arrival the night before. It was a strange place. On the side facing the city of Gygax was a landing and parking area for the small shuttles that made the charter-only run. On the other were stables for the pack, riding and carriage mechanimals and the carriages they pulled. It was much nicer than he'd expected for a low-traffic inn in the middle of nowhere as well. "I think I got it easier with a non-vehicle alt than you. Crazy to live in a place you can't drive if you want to."

"Or fly whenever you want. No wonder there are no Seekers living in this area," Hound agreed as they waited for their contact. Their current employer Lord Alkalinity of Gygax had informed them that the locals were not exactly pleased with this observation mission and to take everything they said about the orszem creatures as being laced with rust. 

"Or that," Burst agreed and glanced at the door as it opened to admit the robot mode of something decidedly dark, feline and overtly showing off his predatory nature. "Here's hoping that's our local guide."

"Yap, that's Guardrail. He's a personal guard of the lord of the estate," Hound brought him up to speed as the newcomer glanced around and locked on them. No doubt he was as familiar with the known visitors to the estate as the innkeeper was. Only noticeably less friendly.

"You're Burst, so are you Hound?" Guardrail focused on the weird creature with the mech he knew from his briefing.

"Yes, I figured it would be appropriate to switch alts given everything I've read about the orszem and their reaction to engine noises. Do you want something to drink before we head out?" Hound offered as he tried to be friendly. There was no reason to start things out on the wrong pede with their guide. 

"Why not," Guardrail nodded and sat down with them. It didn't even require a signal for the cubes to be brought out. "I have to admit that's more thought than I expected given who sent you."

"Bureaucrats aren't always aware of the intimate details when dealing with dangerous mechanimals, but I take the safety of my crew and the creatures I'm working with very seriously. I've studied everything I could about this area since accepting the assignment," Hound said seriously as he picked up a cube. "I've worked with Caperilian creatures and large Jurassanoids. I'm not intimidated by this assignment, but I respect the nature of what I'm dealing with here." 

"You'll need it to survive. Orszem come in all sizes and even the small ones are dangerous. We survive well here because we have adapted to living around them," Guardrail said before taking a sip of his drink. "I expect they're as strange as some of the off-world things you've seen."

"From the rumors I've heard you're probably right," Hound took a sip. "Burst and I worked together on Chaar and Alquose Three."

"Is it true most of the species are venomous?" Burst asked. 

"I'm not sure about most but many definitely are," Guardrail hummed. "They all have a nasty bite that is difficult to treat and jaws that are difficult to get to let go. One bite and you're gray isn't that far off true."

"Sounds a bit like encountering a Chaar spider. They're very dangerous if they catch you by surprise," Burst said with a small nod and a quick glance over at Hound. A story like that could be exaggeration, but they'd learned the hard way that it didn't pay to discount local tales.

"We'll have to be very careful not to get bitten then. The best approach starting out is probably with distance observation. We'll move forward once we've got a better understanding of the layout and territorial boundaries. No sense causing unnecessary aggravation," Hound agreed. "Now, I've read that there are several large orszem mansasi including a spurred tyrannosauroid. I'd love to see one eventually, but it sounds like we should definitely avoid those until we're a lot better equipped." 

"Uh, _yes_ ," Guardrail gulped the sip he'd been taking and his tail lashed in undisguised distress that his field marked as genuine fear. "You seriously want to see that thing?"

"I'm not talking about getting anywhere close to it," Hound said immediately trying to project a calming field. "We're not here on a thrill-seeking jaunt. I need to document its existence and habits so I can make recommendations about it in regards to any collection attempts. The more thorough we are with documentation the more likely I can convince my superiors and the higher level zookeepers to avoid it."

"Ibex's main zoo listened when we advised against adding a red-laced cyber-gojira to their collection due to feeding costs and the liability if it managed to escape," Burst added. "The keepers in several large facilities in different city-states have learned to take our recommendations very seriously." 

Guardrail nodded and settled himself and his fur quickly. "Yes, I can understand that. I'm sure it can be managed. I definitely want to start smaller and closer. There's no reason not to start at the border forest and work our way in. The larger creatures are generally about halfway between here and the heavily paroled zone around the estate buildings. The largest are on the planes to the northeast."

"Starting small will help us acclimate here and give us a realistic idea of the danger involved," Hound agreed immediately, his own tail swishing uncontrollably with excitement. "We need to learn about environmental and feeding requirements for as many species as possible. Regretfully we're going to need to bring in additional help with the aquatic species, particularly anything in the larger oil lakes. Personally, I'm not the best with aquatic alt-modes."

"We have trustworthy mecha we can contact once we reach that stage," Burst agreed, pleased Hound was keeping realistic about his limitations despite his delight in this assignment. "We also know an avianoid beastformer that can help with aerial observations if it becomes necessary." 

"We'll deal with that as it comes. There aren't many avianoids, thankfully. If you intend to bring in an aquatic alt mech to explore the larger lakes they'll probably have a different guide. There are a few aquatic alts here that know the deep oils. So again, something to deal with after you get a basic understanding," Guardrail relaxed further. "Even I avoid the lakes and larger rivers."

"Avianoids always throw a kink into plans no matter where we go. Normally we'd look at bringing in a rotary or two for observation but that's not possible here. We're not interested in spooking anything or causing an attack," Hound finished his drink and looked around the inn to see if anyone had taken interest in their conversation, "Most deep oil mechanimals will probably run into the same problem as the tyrannosauroid as far as collections go, but we will need to make a good attempt to document them." 

"Likely. Most are much smaller but I really don't want to figure out how to keep them in an aquarium myself," Guardrail dissipated his empty cube and stood. "Do you need to get anything from your room?"

"We've already sent the supplies and equipment for setting up camps while we are in the field here," Burst said as the both dissipated their own cubes and rose from the table. "We tend to travel light especially when we have solid starting location like the estate and support to set up the base camp for us."

"We definitely appreciate the energon, supplies and the sleeping arrangements between exploration treks," Hound agreed. "It'll be nice to have a stable connection point for our contact with our superiors. Especially since it means any additional mecha we have to bring in will have a safe place to wait for retrieval." 

Guardrail nodded and motioned them to follow. "While we walk why don't you bring me up to speed on what you think you know."

Hound began ticking off some of facts he'd learned about their current study subjects. "Orszem is a collective term for a condition affecting mechanimals from many different species. There are aquatic, aerial and terrestrial orszem although aerial appear to be the rarest. Somehow your lord manages to keep the majority of them in the estate grounds although some do occasionally wander outside. We know the orszem are extremely aggressive towards the frequency ranges produced by Cybertronian engines and can be driven into a berserk state by the frequencies." 

"All of that's accurate," Guardrail nodded and glanced at the pair. "Alt mode trot?"

"I'll change if you don't mind carrying me," Burst said as Hound dropped down to all fours and bound around them for a moment. "It should still let you two keep an optic on our surroundings." 

"You can ride me," Hound agreed readily as Burst pulled out some all-purpose wire.

"I'll secure you," Guardrail did a quick job of it before dropping to all fours into a sleek cyber-puma as midnight purple as his root mode. "We can make better time this way than on riding beasts."

"Do we need to stay on a path or is it safe to wander a bit around this area?" Hound ask as he fell into position behind Guardrail. Knowing how safe it was on this trip would help him in planning out their first few excursions. 

"Please stay close until I'm confident you won't stumble into a nest or hunting orszem. You don't have to stay right on my tail though," he offered as they padded along the paved roadway that lead to the small town with the castle spire at the center of the estate many orns travel by pede away. "Stay in leaping range."

"I'll do that," Hound replied immediately as he studied terrain while they loped along this traveled route. Most of the area around the inn had extremely short silicagrass, and he noticed a similar trend along the roadway. "Is this area kept short to keep predators from spending much time around populated areas?"

"Yes although it doesn't stop the chrononagers and anteloids from visiting the area for grazing and predation," Guardrail admitted. "It's still good for the guards to see danger coming most of the time."

Not far past the border a mixed forest grew dominant beyond the open corridor mecha maintained. Clumps of kera trees, cone trees, mineral trees, irontrees, tubal trees and vine trees were scattered about by the time they turned off the main road and started to cut cross-country but the unique pike trees dominated with their single tall, thick spike with a lattice cage of a sphere in the middle dominated.

"I've never seen those outside a botanical garden, and never that size or color," Burst observed as they passed a number of large white pike trees in a grove.

"The garden ones I've seen stopped at the bronze midsize stage," Hound agreed. "I understand they require certain minerals that are only available here to develop properly." 

"I wouldn't be surprised given how much else is unique around here," Guardrail said as they entered the forest and the outsiders grasped why he'd suggested four pedes. The ground was anything but level between mechaplants, decaying things and natural ground. "I suspect the estate borders were set in part to a natural mineral or something under this place."

"An unusual deposit would explain the unusual frame development of some creatures. It could be of like the calicified avainoids over in the harsher parts of the Rust Sea. They develop their encrusted frames as protection against the acidic nature of the oil shores," Hound said, thinking about how an environmental factor like this might impact attempts to bring the orszem to other cities. 

"Is everything calcified there?" Guardrail asked curiously.

"There's a cliff jelly that attaches itself to the rubble along the shore that develops the calcifications, but otherwise I think it's primarily found in avianoids and bolt-bats that live full time in the area because it's a relatively low competition, lightly predated place to raise offspring. Even the cyber-eagles that live there are primarily fisheaters. Most mechafish and larger mechanimals only visit the areas for a little while before moving on to more hospitable environments," Hound said after thinking a moment about an area he hadn't visited in quite a while.

"Then not really what we have here but interesting," Guardrail said thoughtfully as he picked a path.

"Why isn't there a trail of some kind where the equipment came through?" Burst asked. 

"Different route. We can cut through denser forest than the pack animals that carried the equipment," Guardrail explained. 

"Do the roadways have to be mapped to navigate more around terrain issues or territorial creatures?" Burst asked. 

Guardrail hummed thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. The few roads we use much were set long before my time. I know one went out of the way to avoid the tyrannosauroid's territory cores. Most seem to be fairly straight."

"Sounds like the majority of city-states then. Straight roads unless something like a large oil lake or other obstruction gets in the way," Hound agreed noting the familiar issues of mecha needs verse environmental needs. "So, not everything here is as dangerous as the orszem?"

"Correct although most of the other species that survived here have formidable defenses. All orszem are either omnivores or carnivores, even the ones you think would be herbivores," Guardrail agreed and paused to sniff the wind. "This way."

Hound followed obediently, straining to figure out what scent had attracted their guide's attention but this was a world of new scents and he didn't know enough to pick out which one mattered. Was it trouble or something spectacular? "Burst, do you detect anything?" 

"Plenty. No clue what of it matters," the comms specialist admitted.

"There's an antroid nest. They're not something to tangle with as lightly armed as we are," Guardrail told them. "It's the acidic scent."

Hound filed the scent away as a priority as he followed Guardrail around the area. "Can we look at them from a distance to see what we're getting into or is this nest's location too dangerous?" 

"Now?" Guardrail looked over his shoulder at them.

"I'd like to at least see them if possible. It'll give us a better idea of what we'll be dealing with when we are ready to study them. They'd be the first of their kind we've ever experienced," Hound admitted. "If you think it's too dangerous we can just avoid them for now." 

The feline paused, turned without breaking optic contact and huffed. "Know how to climb?"

"I should be able to since the lobishome can climb onto low branches," Hound agreed, eager to show Guardrail that he could keep up with their guide. "That's part of why I picked this form for this assignment." 

"All right, up we go," Guardrail jumped the first two lengths of his climb into an irontree before using his claws to make it to the first level branch large enough for him.

Hound scrambled up the trunk using his clawed hands to dig into the thick bark-armor before reaching the same branches Guardrail had leaped into so easily. Carefully following after that deep purple shadow he grew more confident in the treetops. Tracing the acidic smell he scanned the ground where they stopped, searching for the source of the scent below.

He'd wondered why they were so high up in a tree to observe an antroid hill. Staring down at the swarm below he now understood the concerns. The six-legged creatures below him were significantly bigger than turborats and far too big to be considered antroids anywhere else. The mouths were enormous with menacingly sharp points at the very tips, and they possessed long almost lizardlike tails. "Burst, are you getting this?" 

"In high def on all frequencies," he assured his partner.

"We call them pincing antroids and they're the smallest orszem species I know of," Guardrail told them as he sat down to watch the dozen or so individuals moving about below them with dozens more he knew were going to be nearby. "They aren't all that dangerous individually but they like to swarm. What we can see can take down a mecha. A large enough swarm can take down pretty much anything."

"I can believe it looking at them," Hound admitted staring down at the creatures and imagining them ripping into a mech's armor or a cy-cattle's frame. "Is that actually an antroid species by coding? How many do you estimate make up a normal hills?"

Guardrail cocked his helm. "I can't say I've seen a study of coding. They look kinda like antroids and they definitely act like the normal antroids we have, just a lot bigger and meaner. We try to control nest sizes to keep it under a couple hundred but I expect if we didn't hunt them so much nests would get as large as fuel would let it. I'm sure many hundreds, maybe thousands, maybe more. I think they're the most dangerous thing we have, though I admit I look at deactivations as the measure. These things gray more mecha and stock than any three orszem combined."

"We've seen tarantuloids and cyber-centipedes the size of mecha, but these things are a lot more unsettling. Probably because they don't look like a giant antroid so I'm not certain of their capabilities," Hound admitted as an obnoxious smell filtered into the area. As the smell grew stronger he watched four antroids carry in remains of a frame he eventually identified by shape and color as the remains of a stencher almost twice their size. "How do they hunt?"

"One common method is to pierce lighter armor or joints with their jaws, grab hold with the internal teeth, and then pull to rip open their prey," Guardrail explained.

"Internal teeth?" Burst asked before Hound could.

"All orszem have a small inner jaw set attached to a glossa about half the length of their helm that retracts fully inside their oral cavity. It's the defining feature. You can get armor and color mutations but if it doesn't have that inner jaw it's not an orszem and if it does it is no matter what it might look like," Guardrail told them, then glanced behind them at the ground at back at them. "Want one? Dead of course."

"If you can without endangering anyone it would be useful," Hound said as he re-evaluated the potential lethality of this assignment. If this was an insectobot orszem was like he could understand better why Guardrail had been so afraid at the mention of a tyrranosauroid. 

"Easy. I hunt these a lot," the felinoid grinned and pulled a spike twice the length of his hand from subspace, tied a thin cord through the hole in one end and took aim at a single antroid behind them. A quick, powerful throw and the creature was speared and being pulled up without notice from those only a few lengths away.

"I know they're very sensitive to sound, but do they rely more on scent or sight?" Hound asked as he stared at the twitching frame being lifted into the air towards him. Its frame looked even more disturbing as he got a better chance to inspect it.

"We're fairly sure they're all blind. No optics have been found that I've heard of. Scent is their secondary sense for exploring although they use that bronze sensory plate on their helm to detect heat signatures," Guardrail said as he made certain it was offline before removing his spike and handing it over. "It's not even all sound that attracts their attention, just a specific range. I'm sure they can feel it all, they just aren't programmed to respond to it."

Hound carefully manipulated the jaws making certain that Burst got a good look at the nasty secondary mouth inside on the glossa that looked more like an accordion than a glossa. "The layout of the mouth reminds me a little bit of some mechafish particularly eelbots possess, but their inner jaws can't actually project out of the throat like this species can. It'd be interesting to learn if its similar or convergent coding that caused this structure to develop."

"So it's not a unique feature?" Guardrail cycled his optics in surprise.

"Pharyngeal jaws, that secondary set of teeth, are common in mechafish and in some groups of reptiles. Nothing like this though. It's really quite extraordinary," Hound grinned in his excitement as he continued examining the specimen and noticed the intense odor emitting from the tubal projections on the creature's shoulders. He knew many species of antroids produce acid from their frames. "Do they use the acid from these tubes as a defensive measure or is it more for marking trails back to the nest?"

"They seem to be mostly for defense," Guardrail said with a shrug. "As far as I've worked out they don't make trails I can follow with it but I can definitely smell it around the nest."

Hounded nodded and pulled out a collection bag from a secondary subspace full of collection containers to seal it up for the trip to base camp. "Thank you. This specimen is going to be great asset."

"Good. Ready to head to the camp?" Guardrail asked with a touch of hope.

"Definitely," Burst said. "I would like to be able to examine the specimen properly."

"It's unanimous. Let's get going," Hound said cheerfully, a lot more optimistic about this partnership now that he'd seen Guardrail and an orszem in action. 

* * *

Hound booted up to insistent nudging but a field that said there was no danger. Excitement but no danger. Optics booted reluctantly and instinctively followed a finger to one of the more bizarre beings Hound had seen two trees away. A huge, long helm on a nearly vertical body with long, sharp talons on the feet were expected to an extent. It had the classic orszem helm and a long reptilian tail with significant horizontal fins towards the end with the typical orszem spike on the end. The wings though. 

He cycled his optics a couple times to make sure he was seeing it correctly and carefully got out of the hammock he'd put up to spend the night away from camp in. 

Yes, those wings didn't look like they could support it. There wasn't a solid surface. Rather each wing was composed of a dozen or so wide flat feathers with space in between. On top of that midway down it had a thing-fingered hand that was large enough to be useful.

"What is that?" Burst whispered.

"A long-tailed turbo-hawk. It's rare to see one this close unless you killed it," Guardrail replied quietly.

As Burst focused on the exotic creature recording its unusual features, Hound stared at the unusual wings and tailfin. "How does it manage to fly?" he whispered. 

"No clue, but it can. They're pretty common, or at least seen fairly often," Guardrail shrugged.

"It's definitely larger than a standard turbo-hawk and looks impressive. Do that use that blade on the tail for hunting?" Hound asked as he continued to stare at the whiplike tail.

"Mostly for defense and fighting over mates from what I've seen. They stay pair up for life and are rather territorial unless they hear a berserk screech. Then all of them within hearing range come charging in to attack the intruder," Guardrail admitted. "It seems a common thing, especially among the smaller ones. What they lack in size they can make up for in mobbing tactics. They're relatively harmless as far as orszem go since they hunt little things. We're too big for prey and not really big enough to be predators to them. I still wouldn't approach a live one without very good cause. They can do vicious damage if they feel trapped."

"I don't doubt it," Burst breathed and zoomed in to catch even more details as the creature began to groom itself.

"Do you think this one has a mate or chicks?" Hound asked without breaking his optic lock.

"It looks like a healthy adult and too calm too be outside its territory so it likely has a mate. It's not hatching season so I'd be surprised if it has chicks. Plus when they have chicks both creators are run ragged providing for them," Guardrail said. "You can tell even at a distance which ones are flying on fumes."

"So they aren't an apex predator. Do they often get driven off of kills by larger predators?" Hound asked, making a mental note that this might be a good species to recommend for display. Many mecha would enjoy seeing such an unusual creature, and it didn't sound like it was one of the more dangerous species. It even sounded like it could possibly breed if they could supply it with the correct nutrients.

"They've been known to be driven off but most of their kills are small enough they just fly off with them. They also eat carrion if they can find it," Guardrail said as he watched the turbo-hawk stretch out its odd wings. 

"Standard carnivore that way," Hound nodded slightly. "Has anyone tried to tame one?"

"Ug, yes," Guardrail's tail lashed, the movement catching the predator's attention briefly before it went back to grooming. "Most of the time it results in mauled mecha. The only one who managed had a sigma gift for animals according to the stories. He was supposed to have lived a couple generations ago."

"Turbo-hawks aren't always the easiest creatures to try to tame for falconry," Hound agreed as he made note that it was considered remotely possible to train this creature. The admittance was a good sign that Guardrail was already opening up a bit to them. "Adding in the aggression from being an orszem and I can see why it would be an unusually dangerous mechanimal to attempt to train."

"Some mecha are just crazy, thinking any orszem can be trained," Guardrail huffed between keeping an optic and sensor suite on the environment. "How long do you want to watch it?"

"We'd like to watch it until it leaves on its own if possible," Burst said. "This is a very good opportunity to do some field observations of this species."

"Do they react more to Aerial engines than grounder ones?" Hound asked. "I read stories that said they are extremely aggressive towards Seekers." 

"Grounders respond to grounder engines, fliers respond to flight engines and aquatics seem to respond to everything, even on the beach. I'm sure there are some exceptions one way or another but that's the basic rule," Guardrail explained. "It's been enough to keep us safe for generations."

"A good rule to live by by the sound of things," Hound agreed as he watched the turbo-hawk continue to preen its left wing. "It's beautiful shades of brown on its armor." 

Guardrail hummed non-committedly and relaxed to keep guard on the pair focused on the avianoid.

* * *

"I can smell base camp," Guardrail spoke up late in the evening as he guided them to where it was supposed to be.

Hound took a moment to take a deep sniff of the air cataloging all the scents even as he stayed on the feline's flank. The smell of the irontrees and cry-flower bushes was heavy around them, but now he could pick up the traces of other mecha and something canine on the wind. It helped settle him a bit. Their trip had been unsettlingly devoid of the normal creatures he expected to hear or smell in a forest. Guardrail's lack of reaction implied that the emptiness was normal here.

"How many mecha should be waiting for us in camp?" Burst asked. 

"Two beastformer guards and a pair of anti-poaching Tygressian hounds. All locals," Guardrail said easily and half to Hound's surprise the pace didn't pick up. He was as cautious here within hearing of base camp as he was an orn out. "Flitfire is a fan-tailed cyber raptor and Snapjaw is an ex-military..." he paused. "I'm not sure what she is. Something from off world. But she says turbofox for simplicity. She's very _fluffy_."

"We're looking forward to meeting the others. I've worked with those kind of Tygressian hounds before. They're good to have around camps like this or when you're searching out poachers in a protected area," Hound said perking up at the memory of past patrols with his own hound partners back in Ankmor Park. 

"Glad to hear you know the type," Guardrail relaxed fractionally, then gave an undulating whistle of five notes. Three notes replied and then they heard the hounds coming towards them.

Black on top, muddy green bellies and dark green sides their red optics and red highlights made them blend in even in this unusual environment but Hound's attention was quickly focused on the microbot covered in reddish-brown fluff with the visible tail and ears of her alt that was riding the second one.

"Welcome Guardrail," she gave him a reflexive salute before focusing on Hound and Burst with bright yellow optics. Removing her markings did nothing to hide that she was fairly fresh from a long military service.

"Hound, Burst, this is Snapjaw. The hounds are Chi and Rho," Guardrail introduced everyone.

"Pleased to meet you, Snapjaw," Hound said, giving the hounds a quick look to see if there were any distinguishing markings. He caught the estate glyph on the underside of their throats near the jawline and a simple designation glyph next to each left audial. "We're looking forward to working with all of you." 

"I recognize your designation as an experienced off world scout," Demeter flicked her tail towards Hound before the hounds turned around to lead them the final few paces before the camp became visible. "How often have you worked with Burst?"

"We've worked together on several offworld explorations some of which lasted for vorns," Hound said easily falling into step behind her. He noted that Guardrail was now padding along behind them keeping him in the center of the group in a defensible position. "I'll admit those antroids were a bit of disturbing even though we've studied everything we could about the orszem. It's one thing to read about it; it's another thing entirely to actually see something like that in front of you." 

"I very much understand," her fur rippled while Hound took in the sturdy wall just above his knee height and the tents inside the compound it formed. "There may be more dangerous creatures here by some measures but they're the ones that are most likely to get you. We set the perimeter wall far enough out that you can jump in from any place and not land on anything. Using the entrance is still preferable," she added as they turned the rounded corner and saw what really was a door as solid as the wall.

"The perimeter wall is designed to be high enough to keep out any antroids that just wander into our area," Guardrail admitted as they entered the small camp making certain to seal the door behind them. "If they're actually berserk that's a different matter. If you rev your engine to get away you just attract more hunters." 

"I'll be careful," Hound promised as he stepped into the enclosure and took in a more advanced camp than he'd expected. There were four personal tents and a much larger central tent with thicker sides.

"Impressive," Burst said as he was finally detached from Hound and could once again transform. He immediately headed for the larger central tent to examine its interior. 

"Only four tents?" Hound glanced at Snapjaw.

"I recharge in the equipment tent with the hounds when we aren't on patrol," she explained easily and hopped off. "There are sensors outside the perimeter as well. Simple things but enough that we shouldn't be surprised by wildlife. Deep forest creatures don't tend to get all that large."

"According to what I've read it seems the largest creatures are typically out on the open plains," Hound agreed. "That's consistent with most of Cybertron and the alien worlds I've studied. It gives them room to get bigger." 

"Yap. The big jurassanoids would just get tangled up in here. You really want to study Otrava and Baenar?" she looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"The spurred tyrannosauroid on the plains to the north," Guardrail supplied before ducking into one of the tents.

"From a distance," Hound stressed trying to be as calming towards her as he was towards Guardrail. "We are tasked to study as many of these species as can be located and observed. We will give an honest assessment of anything feasible involving them, and we'll tell everyone not to mess with them if we have proof they're too dangerous to be near. Unfortunately, we have to have personal observations to back up our analysis of the situation." 

"I can understand that," she visibly relaxed and smoothed her fur out a bit. "I've seen Otrava from a glider. Biggest carnivore I've ever gotten that close to."

"The big ones can be seriously impressive," Hound agreed. "This is mostly an overall survey, so we don't expect to a completely in-depth survey like what we'd get on a vorn or more study. We can't really miss the most obvious critters though especially mechanimals with obvious territories. It would require in depth explanations and might call our results into question. That could require another team to come in and redo everything." 

"Which will put Lord Domingo in an even worse mood." she shook her helm. "I was a military scout by creation. I understand what commanders want in reports. There's just a difference between 'if you value the army don't go there because of creatures' and _studying_ the things. Sounds like you're in the middle. I don't envy you having to get that close even if you think it's a safe distance."

"Yeah, we're kinda stuck. We have to get enough information to convince the zoological societies and a bunch of nobles that a particular creature isn't a good choice no matter how exotic it is and that this other one would be more suitable," Hound sighed as he thought about the stubbornness and stupidity he'd probably have to fight against by the time everything was done. "On the plus side, we're going to get to see a lot of unusual wildlife and spend time in a near pristine environment. It's a fairly good trade-off as far as I'm concerned." 

"I don't doubt it. Not many places like this," she said and padded towards the main tent that Burst had entered. "The orszem are the only reason House Csillagos has kept such a big estate. Every army to try and take it has been decimated and when it was figured out why no one wanted it anymore. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for a modern army to take out the big ones, but the antroids? Not a chance. So what other than the big ones are you looking forward too? I heard you already saw a local turbohawk. Oh, the two tents on the right are yours. You can sort out who gets which yourselves. I'm not that up tight."

"The turbohawk was amazing to look at and I would really like to spend more time studying it. I'd also love to see some of the chron-onagers and anteloids. I'm interested to see how a normally herbivorous creature like them functions in this hyper-aggressive environment," Hound admitted. "There are other herbivores where a subspecies have become scavengers or omnivores, but this is such an interesting place to study those changes." 

"Hyper-aggressive is a good way to describe this place," Snapjaw chuckled and let the conversation lull while Hound checked out the simple square of space with racks for storage, a basic metal table big enough for everyone to sit at and in back the crates that had been sent ahead.

"We'll have to do an inventory to make certain that everything we sent and everything we brought match up. The last thing we need to do is run out of supplies," Hound almost bounced as he finished looking around. "It shouldn't take long; you've all done a great job organizing everything."

"Thank you," Snapjaw grinned, sent the hounds outside and transformed before climbing to a top shelf.

* * *

Hound walked out of his tent and took a scan of his surroundings. The knee-high metal wall about the base camp was still secure and the wire cable netting was still solid and secure. After studying a pincing antroid carcass up close he completely understood the desire to have a solid wall in place to help keep those critters outside the camp. "Ready to head into the forest, Burst?"

"Ready," the comms mech grinned.

"Ready," Guardrail added as he stepped out of the main building, a somewhat more solid construction that housed their equipment, stores and gathering space.

"Okay, back into the forest to see what we can find," Hound said as Burst transformed and waited for the new harness so he could be carried safely even at a full run. The adjustments to the straps and bindings had made it a lot more secure; something that both were taking a lot more seriously now that they'd actually seen some of the local wildlife. It wasn't lost on either that Guardrail was very careful that it was latched correctly. Whatever he might think of them and this mission he was taking their safety seriously.

"Pick any direction," Guardrail said. "There are orszems everywhere."

"Well, we came from the southeast, so let's try a little more directly east. That way we have a better grasp of the topography around here," Hound said looking up at the morning sky. There was so little artificial light or buildings around here it felt almost like being back on a new planet. 

"All right," Guardrail nodded and headed due east. "Anything from the forest you are particularly hoping to see?"

"Honestly everything," Hound said with a chuckle as he padded along behind Guardrail. "I'm curious about their prey as well as the actual orszem. Some of the felines would be interesting to observe if possible, and I already know there's at least one zoological park in Crystal City interested in the kilenc farok turbofox if it's viable as a specimen." 

"You know what I think of keeping these things," Guardrail snorted. "The turbofox may take a stakeout or leaving traps. They're fast things."

"They're all speedy critters. Is it one of the slower, smarter ones or a racer with vents for a processor?" Hound asked curiously. Some turbo foxes were dumber than crystals, but others could be very cunning and difficult to catch.

"They're smart and fast," Guardrail admitted. "In addition to their teeth they also hunt using their hooked tails to slice open armor and cables on prey like zip-hares, masked culu and cyber-ducks so they can't escape."

"So best for the camera traps," Hound nodded, his full sensor suite on the surroundings for danger and just interesting things. After the first two orns he was sure he could trust most of their safety to Guardrail but that didn't make him any less attentive to the dangers of this land. It pained him to be in such a fascinating environment _on Cybertron_ and have only a metacycle to cover an estate he was fairly sure would take a metacycle to walk the border of it. "Do you know where the more heavily traveled game trails are?"

"Of course. You must understand that only the cameras shipped here may be used. Lord Domingo will not have spies installed on the property," Guardrail warned and shifted slightly. "There's one this way."

"We should have enough from that batch to start a good survey of several areas," Burst answered, understanding the voiced concern even if it was about something he had no intention of doing. Noble paranoia was something they'd run into on other jobs, and it could make their work much more difficult to complete if not properly managed. "As long as you're out here with us you'll see where we put all the cameras." 

"And what cameras you place," Guardrail agreed and glanced at them. "The ones cleared for use send all files to the estate for review before being sent on. You'll get the wildlife. Other things depend on what Lord Domingo decides. Here's a better used trail. You'll probably get the most out of placing it near a small spring up ahead. Pure energon drawn in nearly everything."

"That's true almost everywhere," Hound agreed as he took a moment to sent the air. He was used to the smell of the local trees now and couldn't detect any of the acidic antroids. "We would like to send copies of part of the antroid's coding to a researcher we know and trust. It would help determine more about the species, and we'd share what he finds with the estate. Skyfire is an exobiologist we normally contact regarding alien species, but he'd find something as unusual as the orszem fascinating." 

"My understanding is that it belongs to Lord Alkalinity as he paid for this," Guardrail glanced at them. "I don't mind."

"If we find out anything that can help you and the estate be safer it wouldn't be right not to let you know," Hound said as the scent of energon grew stronger. He could tell they'd be at the spring soon. "Especially since the antroids are so dangerous to mecha." 

"It would be appreciated," Guardrail said honestly and paused with a motion for Hound to still as well. The scent of wildlife of every kind, familiar and not was rich here. They could see the glow up ahead through incredibly dense foliage that not even all the wildlife seeking the spring could keep down.

One step and pause.

Another step and pause.

Again. And a fourth time.

Then a different hand signal.

::You wanted a fox. Try not to get mauled.::

Hound peered out carefully around Guardrail making certain Burst had a clear view of the spring. He wouldn't have guessed that the golden creature was a turbofox just by looking at it. It had an oddly shaped, elongated head similar in some ways to the antroids, but that wasn't what captured his attention. It as the nine barbed curled hooks on each of its incredibly long tails that drew all of his focus even as the creature leaned down to drink. ::Do you need me to shift position?:: he asked Burst.

::No, I'm getting clear shots of it. Are all orszem blind? I don't see any optics on this one either,:: Burst asked as he captured as many different kinds of images as he could of the large turbofox. Having seen it and the antroid he was starting to come to conclusions about the effects being an orszem had on a species. It was definitely something that many researchers would find fascinating to study if it could be done safely.

::As far as we know none have optic sensors despite that a few look like they might. They sense the environment in other ways. Sound and vibration seem to be core to their sensory set,:: Guardrail confirmed and shifted away. He still kept himself between them and the creature without hindering their study. ::Turbofoxes are unusual in having such a bright color. Most orszem are dark. You two are good luck. This is as close as I've been to two orszem types in as many orns.::

::We're grateful for the opportunity,:: Hound said as he paid more attention to the creature's frame. Its armor was covered in ridges and it had long tendrils coming off of its head. Watching it he was fairly certain they weren't actual tentacles since they appeared rigid in design. There was a possibility that they were some kind of sensory organ, and he tried to remain as still and silent as possible so as not to trigger flight or an attack. The turbofox suddenly lifted its head and stared intently off to the south. 

::Getting anything?:: he asked Burst.

::Likely but it's nothing I can correlate to anything yet,:: the comm unit replied.

Between one optic cycle and the next the creature was gone.

"That. Was. Amazing." Guardrail breathed.

"Astounding and I don't even have a full appreciation for how rare that event must have been," Hound agreed even as he continued scanning the area to see if he could find what had attracted its attention. "Not the fastest ever recorded, but it was definitely one of the faster species of turbofoxes out there. You said they're smart too? That's an impressive combination." 

"Smart for a turbofox at least," Guardrail clarified. "Why don't you put a camera watching that spot, then a second to get a broader view from up high?"

"Good idea," Hound said as he turned toward a nearby metal maple and fastened the camera onto it at about mid thigh. He was hoping to get images of more creatures than just the turbofox, although more images of it would be wonderful. "Is there a hierarchy to the orszem? For instance in most areas a robo-coyote will kill or drive off a turbofox if they are in the same area. Cyberwolves do the same thing to robo-coyotes." 

"I'd say that's true overall, though it's more complex because orszem are the top predators in any given mass class. It's also more complex because the really big ones will drive off the mid-sized ones but leave the smaller ones alone. So you'll find turbofoxes in an abelisaurid territory but no cyberwolves. And the omnivores seem to be everywhere only because they breed a lot faster than everything that eats them, including each other." Guardrail paused and really thought about it while Hound climbed a tree to position a second camera. "You know, I'm not sure there are any pure herbivores on the estate that we don't bring in."

"That might not be surprising given that even the orszem that originated as herbivores are now omnivores. Whatever caused them to develop may be impacting the rest of the local fauna. You import zip-hares and other herbivores for the orszem to hunt?"

"Not intentionally. Some have escaped and there is wildlife that isn't orszem so I guess there are a few. Just not anything of much size that isn't livestock and nothing I tend to think of," Guardrail shrugged. "Want me to trigger it to see if it's in focus?"

"Yes, please," Burst said as he triple checked the angles of the cameras while Guardrail made a careful circle of the spring to determine just how far out the trigger would work and catch something.

* * *

Hound quickly onlined bolstered by the success of seeing such a beautiful turbofox yesterday. Hopefully the cameras would get more images of the creature or let them see its prey. Today there were heading out to see if they could find traces of a phantom leopoid. Guardrail wasn't optimistic on actually seeing it, but he knew the signs of one being in the area. At least they should be able to get a couple cameras in likely spots to capture an image. The orns had been better than most expeditions and Guardrail had commented a second time about them being good luck. Hound doubted it but he wasn't about to complain about getting to see many of the elusive creatures that lived here in the past decaorn. It was very much as good as any off-world expedition. 

He crawled out of his tent and carefully extended his field to check on Burst's status. With an excited shiver he left his partner to finish booting and headed for the storage tent for energon.

"Good orn," Guardrail said as Hound entered the storage tent. "Do you still want to try and find a feliniod today?"

"If possible. Anything we can find would be a good project for today," Hound said as he filled his own cube and mentally went over their supply list for the orn. It was generous by his standards but then he wasn't used to working for a royalty in their own realm. 

"I'm sure we can manage something," Guardrail chuckled. "It may not be the one you're hoping for but there's plenty to study. The forest is rich in mechanimals." 

"Seeing anything would be exciting since it helps us establish more about the environment here. I'm almost as curious about the survival of the more normal wildlife as I am the orszem," Hound agreed as Burst entered the tent and headed over to grab his own breakfast. 

"Mmm, I think for most it's a numbers game. The fast breeders are most of them that I can think of," Guardrail said between sips. "The rest fly or can outrun most anything. Most larger orszem also seem to prey mostly on other large orszem."

"Probably it's just what's available in their preferred prey size," Burst said. "Just because cyber-wolves can survive on glitch mice doesn't mean they like it. They only resort to little things when the big prey isn't around."

"Likely. They'll hunt livestock if it's unattended," Guardrail nodded.

"That's not uncommon when prey numbers are low and it causes a lot of problems anywhere it happens," Burst said as he joined them at the table. "Do they eat a lot for their size compared to other predators?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Guardrail admitted. "If they do it's not enough to unbalance the ecosystem. Things have been stable for longer than records have been kept with just the expected issues when there's a drought or flood."

"The orszem eating each other probably helps keep the populations stable," Hound agreed. "I'm fascinated by the food chain that has developed here. From what I understand the felinoids are fairly diverse?"

"We have a number of feline species; they seem to have adapted well to the orszem coding. For example, there are the fast, smaller speckled racer which stick primarily to open areas. The longfang pneuma-lions are usually found in shrub or out on the plains. The phantom leopoids are primarily tree dwelling; they're one of the reasons we have to watch above here in the forests. Another is the tri-legged stingers; they can actually scramble up the smooth pike tree bark and like go after the avianoids that perch in them. The leopoids will chase them out of their territories, but the stingers have a venomous tail so you have to watch out for them," Guardrail ticked off each as he finished his breakfast. 

"Wow," Burst murmured. "To think, all of Cybertron used to have such diversity."

"It did," Hound agreed. "Some undeveloped worlds can have twice that many in a territory this size. Do you know how many of any of them there are?"

"Not really," Guardrail shook his helm. "There's a breeding population given how long there are records of them. We have a better count on the big jurassanoids but I wouldn't swear by it."

"It's hard to track leopoids, especially if they have camouflage abilities," Hound agreed immediately. "Bigger critters like alloysaurus and fliers like robodragons can often be counted at a safe distance. Do you keep track of the antroid nests or just wipe them out when they are near mecha or lifestock paddocks?" 

"They're marked when found and obliterated when they get too close," Guardrail downed the last of his energon. "It's one of the few things that has a standing bounty on them. It's a pittance to me even if I could collect it but it's a nice bit of shanix for the peasants, especially since they'd kill them anyway."

"Why can't you collect it?" Burst asked.

"As a guard it's considered part of my duties," Guardrail shrugged. "I'm not expected to destroy every one I come across but they aren't going to pay twice for any I do."

"It's like when I was a warden in Ankmor. I didn't get bounties on my captures especially when I was on duty," Hound agreed. "I expect that the peasants understand how to offline them without getting seriously injured?"

"Antroids, yes. Once you learn the trick it's not that dangerous, especially if it's still a small nest. You learn that quickly or you offline when you try. They leave the rest of the problem orszem to the guards," Guardrail said. "Ready to head out?"

"Yap," Burst grinned and dissipated hiss cube.

"Let's gather our supplies and get going," Hound said as he rose from the seat and started filling his subspace with cameras and rations. "We've had good weather so far but that doesn't mean it's going to last forever."

"It never does," Guardrail chuckled and finished his own packing list. It was heavier on rations, a larger medical kit and the survival gear he preferred to carry.

Once Burst was back in the harness around Hound's frame the trio headed out northeast into a large patch of metal maples mixed with pike trees. After about a joor he asked, "Is that badgeroid tracks over to the left?" 

"A spiked ravenger," Guardrail nodded. "It doesn't look that fresh. They're very aggressive." 

"Normal ravenger are bad enough if you run into them out in the wild. An orszem one must be extremely dangerous," Burst added as he took a number of images of the tracks. 

"They are, especially for their size. Not the most dangerous creature out here but they regularly take out prey larger than us," Guardrail said. "Do you want to track it?"

"If we can track it down that'd be extremely helpful. Otherwise we'll look for a place to put a few camera traps," Hound said as he sniffed the track. "It smells a couple of orns old, although it can be hard to say with these species. Do these orszem have a stench like the normal ones?" 

"Definitely," Guardrail twitched his nose in distaste. "Not weaponized like a stinker but it's strong. Come on. We know it went this way," he motioned in the direction of the claw-marks.

Hound fell into step right behind Guardrail; he really didn't want to get separated even though they hadn't found anything too dangerous in the area around the base camp. Thinking about it he realized he was already getting a different perspective than he'd had before this trip. This nearly pristine wilderness was making him speculate in the back of his processor about all the mechanimals wiped out from so many habitats around Cybertron. Bringing his focus back to the area around them, he kept checking the wind to see if any new scents were drifting towards them. "I don't smell anything around us."

"That doesn't help downwind but it's something," Guardrail pointed out as he keep his audials cued to the area around them. "Since we can still hear avianoids and they aren't alarmed there most likely isn't anything close to us. Though that also means the leopoid you're hoping for isn't hunting close either."

"I don't mind. We have a ravenger to track for now," Hound agreed easily before they settled into the silence of watching a local hunter track a dangerous mechanimal and recording everything around them from the normal insectobots to the varied plant life to the small creatures slithering and scurrying away as the near-silent group came by on the trail that gradually became fresher.

They passed over a few track trails that Hound tentatively identified as being from zip hares and robotopossums. Glancing up at the trees he spotted a couple of tin thrashers going about their business. That alone confirmed for him that there were no arboreal predators around. Eventually they came to a small clearing in the trees created when a large metal maple toppled over. Huddled down, Hound asked, "Is this a good place to set up to try to record anything in the area?"

"I expect so. I've seen quite a few different tracks along this general path," Guardrail nodded. "It's a good place for some sun."

"Which makes it a great spot for reptiles," Hound agreed as he started looking around for ideal camera trap locations. "Burst, how about one here where this game trail enters and another two over there up in the treetop? That should help cover this side of things. Do you see any other good locations?"

"Those are good starting points. What about putting one over on that pike tree's lattice cage? Will that bother the local avianoids?" 

Guardrail made short work of climbing and nosed around. "No nests or bowers so it shouldn't bother anyone."

"Let's get started," Hound said cheerfully as he checked over the area next to them for a good tree to use for the camera. One of the metal maples looked to be in a prime location where the camera wouldn't easily get jostled by casual movements along the trail. "You know, I hadn't thought to ask, but are robosquirrels or zap-mice on the estate?"

Guardrail paused to think back, then pinged the local database to double check. "I do not believe there are zap-mice. We have plenty of small rodents but none that zap. There are five species of robosquirrels established: dexi-squirrels, long-tailed, puffer, wire-tailed and golden-tailed robosquirrels."

"So no unusually dangerous robosquirrels here? That's good to know. The cameras survive them elsewhere so hopefully they'll stay in one piece here. At least we've already been trying to put the cameras out of reach of the culu. Those little rascals are cute but will destroy or play with anything they can get their paws on," Hound didn't have the fondness for the masked rapscallions he'd seen in some city mecha.

"No gremers on the estate?" Burst asked semi-seriously. "Shift the camera four degrees, Hound." 

"Got it," Hound replied after doing so.

"I thought those were cryptids?" Guardrail gave Burst an odd look.

"If you talk to some they're stories explained away by zap-mice and disrepair. I know a comms femme who has a piece of equipment that breaks down due to frayed wiring every twenty-six decaorn no matter how much work she does to it or how many symbiots she has guarding it. I've never seen one, but I'm keeping an open processor," Burst admitted.

"There are things out there that mecha thought were just stories that turned out to be true. For instance a lot of mecha still think the orszem are just sparkling-tales to frighten off anyone wanting to come to this part of Gygax," Hound pointed out cheerfully as he moved over to attach another camera. 

Guardrail snorted. "Only because they never cared to look, but I get your point. I can't say we have any gremer problems. I'm sure orszem would be happy to eat them if they show up."

"Undoubtedly," Hound agreed. "Is this camera in at a good angle?"

"Angle it up five degrees and six degrees to the right. There's a small patch of silicagrass that keeps blowing in the way but otherwise it's a good view of that side of the clearing," Burst said after a small pause.

"Got it," Hound replied after making the corrections.

From a lounging spot in the trees Guardrail watched them and the surroundings and thought.

"Have either of you ever seen a cryptid?"

"It's mostly been things that locals claim exists that scientists hadn't discovered yet. That's not really what you're asking about though," Burst continued after some thought. "Almost everyone in exobiology has seen the ancient remains of klud from Pequod's mercury oceans. I've seen images that are supposedly of a recently offlined one, but the femme who recorded it claims the remains mysteriously disappeared so no one can officially verify them. You'd think something the size of a large filterwhale would be hard to hide even in an ocean, so I can't reasonably expect that the species still exists."

"There's supposed to be a small grove of silver-webbed empty trees in Ankmor. I know a reliable mech who claims to have found it and seen black empty-spiderbot webs in it. He won't go anywhere near that part of the forest anymore and wouldn't tell me where it was. A long time ago I spoke to a Seeker who told me her trine caught a glimpse of a cloud horse during a long flight over the Badlands," Hound glanced at the other two before continuing. "I think I picked up a nipper robofrog once; my hand started hurting while examining it. The image captures show a typical rusty robofrog, but I had cuts on my fingers after I dropped it." 

"It's too bad you couldn't catch it again. I can't say I've heard of them. What's the myth?" Guardrail asked with open curiosity and none of the poor reaction many would give. "I've been here since creation, as have generations of my family. A lot of ideas from the outside don't make it here."

"Nipper robofrogs are supposed to camouflage themselves by mimicking other robofrogs even down to smell and electrical fields. Supposedly the only way to tell the difference is to touch them which is when the jaws inside their back bite your fingers. Rumor says a sparkling or youngling could lose a digit to it," Hound said watching Guardrail for a reaction.

"Most creators use threats of nippers as a warning for sparklings not to go around randomly grabbing wild mechanimals," Burst added. 

"A good lesson and probably why the story never spread here. Sparklings don't survive here long if they don't learn not to touch random things fast," Guardrail nodded thoughtfully, frowned, then hummed. "I can see the advantages for such a predator. If it's as inconspicuous as you said and rare I can see how it hasn't been brought in before. Did you ever find the time to really hunt for one?"

"Every time I'm back in the area I check to see if I can find it again," Hound admitted surprised but pleased by the acceptance of what most would see as youngling nonsense. "It's hard because I'm not really certain how to search for them other than physically examining every robofrog I find. I didn't detect any differences from a real rusty on that one until I touched it, and my systems and training are designed to spot those things."

"It'd have to be an incredible mimic," Burst murmured almost to himself. "It might be possible to develop naturally. Some leopoids and ro-cuttlefish can camouflage themselves against their environment to be almost undetectable, and some cyber-stick adjust their appearance to mimic their current host plant. It wouldn't be that large a leap for coding to alter to mimic another species."

"Don't forget about blue crystal striders," Hound said before remembering that Guardrail most likely had never heard of them and wouldn't understand the reference. "They're about the size of a cyber-cat and look a lot like a crystalline chronohorse. That particular type has developed a rocky armor and folds up into a ball when recharging or hiding. It's realistic enough I've sometimes seen predators stalk right past it." 

"I'm surprised suck a unique looking creature isn't a more popular pet," Guardrail commented.

"Kalis doesn't like exporting them because mecha travel there to see them. They are very rare and hard to care for," Hound explained as he finished installing the last camera. 

"Makes sense," Guardrail nodded and leapt smoothly to the ground.

"What are the local cryptids?" Burst asked now that the cameras were set and they were on the trail again.

"I'm not sure if lightcats count as cryptids. No one but sparklings believe in them that I know of. I've heard of a cannibalizer living in the commoner junkyard. None of the guard have seen it. Luminous triad stags exist in stories and the historical chronicles. Again, none of the guard have reported them, but there is a mech in one of the villages who reported seeing a group of three just before his mate had triplets and deactivated shortly after separation. I've seen too many reports of a siren on the great lake to discount there being something there.

"Personally I believe that Megatronus and Mortilus were real mecha that have long since gone to the Well and in the generations since they have become something far more," Guardrail answered. "There might be some things that would be considered cryptids we just know are rare. As you said many consider orszem cryptids or outright myths. You're the first in generations to really try and find out what's here."

"I agree with you about Megatronus and Mortilus," Burst said quietly. "I've talked to some archivists who also hold that viewpoint."

"You'll find it a common viewpoint here," Guardrail nodded.

"A lot of cryptids turn out to just be rare creatures, although there are a few that I hope aren't real," Hound admitted as he sniffed around trying to pick up any unfamiliar scents. There were plenty though more and more he was getting better at IDing the owners.

"Vampires, sparkeaters and terrorcons top my list of those. I'd count most orszem if I didn't know they were real and so useful to protecting the estate," Guardrail admitted. "I hope I don't live to see the orn technology beats them."

"The uniclawed tooth-jaw and the hooded penta-lernahydroid also top my list. Things that can devour your spark or turn you to crystal are disturbing," Hound said with a small shudder. "Technology may get to that point, but I imagine it will probably be so devastating it'll destroy everything someone would want to take. I'm just glad no one has tried to weaponize these things." 

"Hard to weaponize what can't even be tamed," Guardrail said dryly. "Ready to keep tracking that ravenger?"

"Yep," Hound said shifting his focus back to the thought of orszem cryptids instead of other fanciful species. "Normal ravengers don't burrow. Do you know if this species does?" 

"They'll dig a bit to hollow out a nest but nothing I'd call burrowing," Guardrail shook his helm and lead the way once more, every sense on alert. He might not like why this pair were here but at least they were personable and respected his knowledge.

* * *

Once again up in the trees the three mechs settled in to drink their evening energon as the light faded and even Guardrail didn't want to be on the ground. 

"I'm not sure we're any closer to that ravenger than we were this morning," Guardrail warned them.

"Sometimes it happens that way," Hound said philosophically, well familiar with the truth of any kind of hunting. "We might never find it but just trying to trail it has shown us a lot about the environment here. I didn't know you had emerald flicker mantids in the forests, and we might have missed seeing them if we hadn't gone down this way. They're really lovely and do a great job eating troublesome insectobots." 

Guardrail smiled a bit and leaned against the tree trunk so he'd be first in line if anything dangerous climbed up. "They are pretty. I'm sure you could sit on that first clearing for a decaorn and still be finding new insectabots."

"Trying to classify all the insectabots around here could take our lifetimes, especially given how little of this area is explored by scientists," Burst agreed. "I got image captures of some beautiful fringed flickerbots in the clearings along the way. It will be interesting to see if they are unique to this area."

"There were also some colorful lightning flies and darters at that oil stream we passed. Those definitely help cut down on the rust-mosquitoes," Hound smiled remembering the pretty but effective hunters he'd spotted hovering and flying around a few jours back. 

"That long?" Guardrail couldn't help but be surprised. "I didn't think there are that many kinds of insectabots."

"Kinds, maybe not, but there could be a dozen species of spiderbots just in mechacre," Burst explained. "Sometimes it takes vorns of lab studies to determine if a group of creatures is one species or two."

"I'm not going to even pretend it makes sense to be that exact," Guardrail shook his helm. "Really only two kinds of spiderbots to me; dangerous and harmless."

"The dangerous ones need to be broken down by species so medics can create and administer the correct antivenoms if someone gets bitten," Burst elaborated. "Notating different insectabot species also helps when you're studying larger mechanimals or plants. For instance, there are types of flowers that are only pollinated by a specific species of metalmoth. If you know what pollinates a tree it can help you figure out why that fruit is becoming less common in a the forest. When a food source disappears it can impact a surprising amount of species." 

"Okay, I can see those. It's for smarter folks than me I think. I'm good at what I do, I know this estate and its creatures, but not like you want to know them," Guardrail admitted.

"Different kinds of priorities for different kinds of jobs," Hound agreed. "The scientist studying the metalmoths in the lab doesn't need to worry about knowing how to survive being stuck alone in the wilderness for a decaorn or more if something happens." 

"True, but you do need to know what all the creatures in detail are to know if it's known already," Guardrail told him with new respect. "I can tell a flickerbot from a flutterbot from a metalmoth most of the time but I couldn't tell you how many species there are in an area."

"I feel inadequate when I listen to the researchers talking about their fields. I know a specialist in crystal-wasps that can look at a nest and tell you which species made it. Those all look pretty much the same to me," Hound admitted. "Burst and I are considered generalists. We study up on an area before entering so we'll have an idea of what to expect."

"Sounds a bit like listening to the estate seneschal organize a party. I know all the glyphs. Why he's putting them in that order is often far less obvious," Guardrail chuckled.

"I feel the same way the rare times we get pulled into special events for zoos and universities after a long study," Hound said with a chuckle. "Do you get to go to many parties here as a guest or guard?"

"As a guard nearly all of them. If I'm not escorting someone around the estate I'm at my master's side. I've gone as a guest to several that are for the guard or servants in general," Guardrail answered easily. "They're two very different types of events."

"I bet the events for the servants and guards tend to be more fun for you. Too much politics at the other kind of events for me," Hound said with a grin as he looked up at the branches above them. "I guest it'd be nice to know you always have a place here. I haven't been tied to one place in a long time. You said your family is from here?" 

"Yes. We came as part of the first Lord of Csillagos' guard and staff once the first estate buildings were suitable for her," he nodded.

"That was Lord Shatoc, correct?" Burst said, thinking back on the brief history of the estate he'd read before coming here. "Were the orszem around when the estate was settled?" 

"Yes and yes, though they were only a few according to the records. They were still the reason she got such a large estate for a minor noble House. No one else could settle here so it was granted to the beastformer House."

"Sounds like the rest of Gygax loss was her House's gain," Hound replied. "From what we've seen so far this House has done a great job maintaining a beautiful landscape. Did all the orszem exist at the beginning or did more of them appear over time?"

"Some of the feline, anteloid and equinoid species seem to have developed over time, but they may have always existed and just become more distinctive or common as time passed," Guardrail admitted. "I'm sure some of the increase was simply a process of more mecha going more places."

"Fascinating. How much detail was kept in the records?" Burst asked.

Guardrail hummed as he thought back. "It depends on the encounter and the reason for the entry. The most detailed population records are going to be from settlement studies for a new village or fort. The most detailed information is going to be from the kills when there was someone what wanted to figure them out. Every so often a biologist comes about and carcasses are brought to them. I was a young mechling when the last one left."

Hound and Burst both perked up at that revelation. Burst spoke up, "We'd love to get a look at those records at some point, especially if we get approval for a longer term study. Learning about population growth will help us with our assignment. If a particular species has a slow maturation and reproduction rate taking members could harm the overall population here. Reputable zoological collections don't want to destabilize the wild populations. That can even cause chain reactions in the ecology."

"Your knowledge about species movements and habits is going to be extremely useful in the long run. If a species typically lives in groups you want to keep as much of that social structure intact in the wild and in collections. It reduces stress and keeps rogue individuals from wandering dangerously," Hound added. "For instance, young black ironphants learn to survive in the wild from the older members of the herd. If you separate them they often develop personality disorders and have problems surviving during harsher times." 

"How they socialize is fairly well known overall just from needing to know whether to expect none, one more or a group if you encounter something," Guardrail nodded. "I'm sure everything you get will be gone over for House secrets and whatnot but you'll probably get the some of the records if you ask nicely. Well, and if Lord Domingo isn't too bristly about the study. I'm sure half the creature's defensive value is how much isn't common knowledge. Invasions might not be as common as they used to be but I was a guard when the last army tried."

"That couldn't have been pretty," Hound said with a wince. He hadn't actually seen the orszem in action yet, but he'd seen images of the deactivated remains of mecha and mechanimals in the reports they'd gone through before coming here.

"Lack of knowledge of their abilities would help with defense, but you could also make an argument that having some of their capabilities filtered into common knowledge would discourage some groups from trying to enter. After all, the territory of Caperil is well known in Ankmor for its dangerous wildlife and most non-natives don't go traipsing around up there." 

"Even I know to be careful there and I don't travel much," Guardrail laughed. "And I know what you mean. It's not my call to make though. War's political so it's the politicians that get to make the final choices."

"They'll figure out a balance where they can release enough information to scare mecha off without negating the effectiveness of the orszem as a defense," Burst predicted. "You could even suggest to someone to look at how Caperil has handled this problem over the centuries to see if there are tactics that would work here. The politicals can also find numerous examples out there of what not to do and learn from others mistakes." 

Guardrail hummed thoughtfully and gave Burst a more appraising look. "I will. You could win some points with Lord Domingo by giving him a complete file on _one_ Caperilian creature along with what's considered common knowledge as an example."

Burst grinned, realizing this was a potential tipping point in their relationship with the estate. "I can get together a file on the Caperilian blue-backed cybergator. I was involved in a study on it a long time ago, but I still have access the records from it back in Ankmor."

"And I can put together what is common knowledge considering I wasn't involved in that study," Hound added. Technically this could be considered acting outside of the study, but he was more than willing to do it if it would help things out in the long run for everyone. "In fact, I just thought of an example of what not to do. The burning thundercrest was almost wiped out in Helix because one of the local flights encouraged rumors that they ignited energon in mecha's lines. They were trying to scare off other flights from their area which had several nests. Unfortunately, fear cause them to be almost wiped out by the rest of the population. The really bad effect for that part for Helix was that thundercrests are one of the few predators that eat air sharks so the skies became a lot more dangerous when they were depleted. It's a gorgeous avianoid that is only now recovering its numbers."

"Mecha being mecha. Seems like that happens to every creature deemed dangerous that doesn't have a powerful protector or lives far enough away it's not seen as a threat," Guardrail snorted.

"Anything larger than a standard mecha is far too often viewed as a threat even if it's relatively harmless," Hound grumbled. "Far too many mecha aren't willing to try to compromise to allow wildlife to thrive alongside them." 

"It's not like we do here because there's much of a choice," Guardrail shrugged. "Even gratitude will only last a generation or two after their usefulness is over. From here it always looks like it's because most classes don't believe in population control."

"They don't," Hound admitted. "I've watched ecosystems rage out of control when species get off-balanced or a new species enters the territory. I don't really think mecha are much different than mechanimals in that regard." 

"Only worse. Most mecha think they're not part of the ecosystem. Every other species grasps that they will be food for something eventually and predation is normal and useful," Guardrail huffed, then gave a half-cocked grin. "I think we could grumble about the arrogance of city mecha for orns."

"Yep," Hound agreed immediately. "Having things as dangerous as the orszem and the Caperilians around is a reminder that we're not always the top of the food chain."

"Most mecha are frightened when they realize that, city-creations or otherwise," Burst agreed. 

"Unless they were raised with it as a truth," Guardrail nodded. "Or maybe sparklings are frightened by it but that's just part of being a sparkling. It helps them learn their place, be it in our society, the greater Cybertronian society or the wilderness. Do you remember when it sank in that you were just fuel to creatures capable of deactivating you?"

"The first time I saw an abelisaurid in the wild," Burst admitted. "It was intimidating and awe-inspiring at the same time watching that enormous mansasi Jurassanoid tear open an ankliobot and start feeding."

"I think it really sank in the first time I actually saw an alloygator in the wild," Hound said after some thought. "It was the lord of an oil pond near my grand-creator's house. Watching it made me realize that it didn't care who I was or why I was there." 

"You were a meal if it was hungry and you got too close," Guardrail nodded. "Mine was a direct lesson. A mech was strapped to a device that emitted the vibrations of an engine and turned loose on the road a few mecha-miles from the estate caste. As soon as that thing turned on every orszem in the area tore him apart. When it was destroyed they settled down and the big ones got to eat first, then scavengers got the rest. I understood much later it was a criminal sentenced to a quick deactivation. The lesson was learned."

"How old were you?" Burst hid how disturbed he was at the story.

"Umm, maybe fifty? I still had some vorns before my youngling upgrades. I'd watched several by the time I was a guard," Guardrail explained.

"Brutal but efficient," Hound said, finding it a bit disturbing that someone so young saw something like that. He had to remind himself this was a very harsh environment, and it was an effective way to warn the populous why certain rules existed. "It's not that much different from Iacon dropping criminals into a smelter or Ankmor submerging them in a chemical pit." 

"It is," Guardrail agreed. "Everyone that can gather, from sparklings to elders, is expected to watch. It's transmitted for the villages as both reminder of the laws and the environment we exist in. The accidental deaths to orszem often drop for a couple vorns afterwards."

"So the criminals do the populous one last favor even if they didn't do much else during their online existence," Burst said quietly, nodding in understanding. "It probably cuts down on violent crimes for a while too." 

"Oh, definitely. Often for a century or two, at least where the Lord is the first law," Guardrail smiled fondly.

"Where isn't he?" Burst dared to ask.

"The outlying villages and plains tribes. They handle a lot of their own trouble because of the time it often takes for a message to get to us and a someone to be sent out."

"That makes some sense given how fast the average beastformer can travel compared to a standard Aerial or grounder elsewhere," Hound said after thinking about the oddity. "The orszem certainly have a greater influence here than I initially assumed." 

"The orszem, shanix and a largely self-sustaining estate. We've picked up the most useful things from the outside, especially comm systems and medicine, but for the most part villages and even the main estate produces what it consumes. It works for us," Guardrail said. "I think beastformers don't instinctively desire cities the way most mecha seem to."

"I can see why created beastformers could have a different viewpoint especially ones who live somewhere like this," Hound said, thinking about his own viewpoint. "Most cities aren't really designed to accommodate non-native frames, especially nonstandard ones." 

"Or what isn't standard to the city. Helix is a nightmare for groundframes to navigate," Burst added.

Guardrail nodded. "Lord Domingo and I are close enough to a standard size I don't see it. But nobles don't use their alt much in my experience."

"If they don't travel into the wilderness I guess I could see why many wouldn't bother, but I'm really enjoying this form and the ability to travel through the woods like this," Hound freely admitted.

"You're pretty far from a noble," Guardrail pointed out with a grin. "I happen to agree with you though. I enjoy being out here and seeing it from a cat's optic view. Plus it makes hunting easier. Jaws are better at killing than my claws."

"You don't hunt with weapons?" Burst didn't hide his surprise.

"Depends on what I'm after and how much of a fight I want that orn. I usually hunt with weapons," Guardrail admitted.

"Natural weapons can be effective, but I don't know if I'd want to hunt the orszem with those as my only options," Hound said as he thought about his own paws and jaws. "Maybe some of the zip-hares. I could see the challenge behind doing that."

Burst gave them both a doubtful look, "That's not something I can see the appeal to doing. Must be a grounder thing."

"Try guard or scout thing," Hound said with amusement. 

"Agreed. And in my case a long family history of encouraging the hunter coding inherent in our frametype. The flight frames trained to hunt are just as bad," Guardrail chuckled.

"Sounds like the scouts back home. Everyone encourages the younglings to explore their coding and learn how to survive in the wilderness," Hound chuckled and glanced towards the now-set sun. "If you two want to keep talking you won't bother me but I need to get to recharge."

"Rest well," Guardrail nodded easily and transformed to nap on the tree branch more comfortably.


	2. Village

"Change of plans," Guardrail grunted as he entered the main tent where Burst and Hound were finishing their morning energon. "I've got a report of a climbing bear killing livestock over at Barlang, a small village about an orn's walk from here. I'm the closest guard capable of handling it." 

"Can we come?" Hound asked with a perk of real excitement. "We'll stay out of the way."

"I expected you'd want to. While I don't know how long this will take base camp will be on the plains by then. Pack up as much as you can carry. The village will provide fuel and shelter when we're there but anything you want for cameras and such you'll have to bring."

Burst and Hound immediately began grabbing gear and subspacing it. This was a type of opportunity for study than they hadn't been anticipating actually seeing. Hopefully it would be a good way to prove how dangerous these creatures could be to mecha without actual deactivations. They were packed and double checking each other's contents by the time Guardrail had his own subspace packed with rations and more general gear.

"Ready?" Guardrail looked at them after he finished talking to Snapjaw and Flitfire.

"Ready," Hound said and stood still for Burst to be hooked into the harness on his back. Once he was securely fastened Hound fell into step behind Guardrail ready and eager for the long hike and more than willingly dropped to all fours.

* * *

Hound froze on reflex when he heard the deep baying of very large canid to zero in on its location.

"It's just one of the farm dogs," Guardrail said with a wave in the direction of the sound. "We're an unknown so its alerting the family."

"How big is it? That sounds almost as deep as a Ankmorian battlehound," Burst asked. 

"It sounds like a shepherd, so about this high and build like a bear with a long neck," he transformed and measured just above his hip. "They're heavier than most light mounts but not as tall."

"I guess it'd have to be impressive to chase off orszem, and it must be worth it to feed something that big," Hound pondered. 

"Most farm animals forage for most of their fuel," Guardrail said as they continued. 

A bit later the hound quieted to a grumbling woof every so often as it came closer.

"Hi'ye!" a voice called loudly.

"Hi'ye," Guardrail called back. "Guard Guardrail, come about the be'r."

Hound recorded the formal variant of his guide's designation for study later.

"We'kim!" the caller's voice pitched up with real welcome and excitement and the hound quieted completely.

Now that they could see it the Csillagos shepherd was as impressive as it sounded. The large, reddish canine with thick heavy fangs and vicious looking claws towered over the brown badgeroid beastformer next to him.

"This is Hound and Burst. They're here to learn more about our lands and help out with the be'r," Guardrail said. 

"We'kim," the farmer nodded to them. "Know the way?" 

"Ye, thank ya," Guardrail promised and watched the pair turn to head back home before continuing. "I'd forgotten how far from standard these village dialects had gotten."

"It's not much different when I visit some of the colonies on assignments," Burst said agreeably even as both outsiders cataloged the differences for later use. "Isolation can tend to cause a language shift especially if its words that used a lot in the area."

"It's not that much different from Imperial Standard," Hound agreed. "It's not like trying to figure out Vosian or something like that." 

"I expect so. Limited formal education tends to make the shift more extreme. Not many peasants have much," Guardrail admitted as he dropped to four pedes and lead them on. It was another joor at a fast lope before the forest thinned out quickly to two paths coming in from opposite directions to form a larger path towards a collection of almost a dozen buildings, all only one or two stories.

Hound looked over the buildings noting the narrow slit windows and thick roofs. The security built into the design really highlighted for him how dangerous it could be living here. "So what should we expect?"

"They're are a couple of crafters and a local medic here along with the farmers in the surrounding area. We'll be talking to the locals to find out everything we can about the bear's movements and activities," Guardrail said as they drew closer and began drawing interest from those out and about.

"Doesn't sound that much different from my time as a warden," Hound agreed as he pulled up old data files. 

"I expect it's similar," Guardrail nodded, transformed and locked onto a mech with the heavy natural armor of charcoal black that every metalsmith tended to sport after long. 

Hound couldn't identify the mech's alt mode though he suspected it was some kind of draft beast. Big, tall, build for strength and endurance the mech still gave a friendly vibe as he came to greet them.

"Hi'ye Smid!" Guardrail called out in greeting. "I'm Guard Guardrail."

"Ah, hi'ye," the smith grinned for real and quickened his pace to come up to him. "ya came quick."

"I was close, hunting," he nodded towards Hound. "Hound and Burst. Here ta help."

"Then come to the temple while folks gather," Smid offered as he guided them towards the largest building. 

It stood at the center of town and was even more heavily built than the rest. After staring a moment Hound finally realized that despite the fortress like construction of the two stories and central spire it was a temple.

"Thank'ya," Guardrail willingly accepted the hospitality.

"Thank'ya," Burst repeated with Hound as the lobishome rose and nodded politely to Smid. The combination of sanctuary for the body and spark was both practical and appealing to mecha who understood the dangers of this place.

"I don't recognize the construction material. Is this made from pike trees?" Hound asked quietly and noted that Smid had two small arms on his chest as well as the two attached to his shoulders. 

"Pike tree, ironwood, metal we dig up," Smid explained as activity picked up. Several ore crows flew off in various directions and a couple turbofoxes darted into the forest.

Burst caught a couple of images of the turbofoxes before they disappeared. Hopefully he'd be able to properly identify the species when this was all over. In an ideal world they'd manage to get samples from them and the kilenc farok turbofox to see how closely they were related, but he didn't really expect that to happen on a trip this short.

"Hi'ye, Zalf," Smid called out to a deep reddish femme that was clearly some kind of jump deer judging by the rack of antlers off her shoulders. "Guard Guardrail, Hound and Burst are here for the be'r."

"Hi'ye," the garnet red femme said looking the trio over critically. "I'll be the one fixing ya if ya get hurt out there." 

"Thank'ya in advance," Guardrail spoke politely with a nod to her then followed Smid into the temple-fortress. 

It opened into a very normal looking prayer hall with space for around a hundred and far more light and fresh air than Hound had expected. Looking around he spotted all the small holes in thick walls that allowed far more in than he'd expected but wouldn't hurt the structural integrity.

"Be a joor 'for everyone's here," Smid told them as he went towards the stairs to the second floor that could be lifted to close off ground floor access. "Come on up. Meeting hall's on the second floor."

::I've seen fortresses with less secure bolt rooms,:: Burst commed Hound quietly on ultra short range.

::I know. I get the feeling that they expect a mass orszem attack far more often that I would have expected,:: Hound admitted as they climbed up into a space as large as the cathedral room below only without any fixed furnishings. Stacked around the outer wall were folding seats and folding cots plus a few tables. The only permanent-seeming object in the room was a large safe. The light and air were still readily available up here, and looking closer Hound noted that the small holes were actually arrowslits allowing for greater defensive capabilities while minimizing the exposure of the defenders. 

"How many should we expect here?" Hound asked after a dozen had arrived and there seemed to be a break.

"Eighty-nine if you can wait for everyone," Smid answered easily.

"We will," Guardrail said firmly.

Knowing they were outsiders and here on Guardrail's sufferance, Hound and Burst kept silent and carefully watched the locals interact noting the different frames around them. The majority were around Zalf's height or a bit smaller, and the mix of frames matched well with the wildlife they had seen in the area. ::There are a lot of large beastframes here,:: Hound observed.

::Makes sense that you'd want to be either big or fast in this environment,:: Burst agreed. ::Plus farmers probably use strength more than most.::

::True.:: Hound agreed before trying his best to look obviously friendly for the small youngling that kept looking at him. After a few kliks it eventually worked when his avian-framed and rainbow colored creator walked closer.

"What ya?" the little one pointed from Hound's full body length away.

"I'm Hound and my alt is a lobishome, a type of canine from Ankmor Park," he kept is explanation simple for the youngling while turning to show off his tail and the rest of his frame. He'd already decided that he was going to keep in mind for use during some of their off-world trips since it was so versatile. Pointing at Burst still strapped to his back, he continued. "This is Burst. He doesn't have a mobile alt so I carry him around while he helps me keep an optic on our surroundings. We help each other out." 

"Why?" the youngling looked bewildered.

"He means the non-mobile alt," his creator spoke up with a much firmer grasp of Imperial than most locals. "Even I hadn't seen one."

"He's a specialist communications mech. Most of them have non-mobile alts because they use that form to help them do their jobs. Burst can pick of signals that I can't detect without a lot of help," Hound tried to think of a good analogy that would make sense out here. "It's like how an ironhorse trades speed for strength." 

"Safe to touch?" the youngling looked at his creator, who chuckled.

"Yes," the adult nodded, then looked at Hound. "I'm Kennis, the village priest."

"May I touch?" the youngling looked at Hound.

"Go ahead," Hound moved forward to allow the youngling to feel his fur. "What is your designation, little one?"

"Blijde," the youngling said as he reached out to touch the greenish fur on Hound's shoulder. 

"Kennis, how long have you been here?" Burst asked, startling a couple nearby villagers who hadn't caught that he was there.

"I was created in Barlang. I only left to train at the temple in Gygax," she explained easily.

"That must have been a bit of a culture shock," Burst observed. "Gygax is a lot more crowded than anything we've seen around here."

"More city and a lot less nature," Hound grumbled a bit, not needing to play up too much how little he enjoyed being in cities. If it wasn't for how much he enjoyed his job he might even consider trying to move here. It was definitely going on the short list with Caperil of possible places to live once he was no longer being picked for off-world assignments. 

"It was and I still don't comprehend much of how city mecha think and socialize. It's simply not how we exist here," Kennis admitted. "I was glad to become a lapresul and be able to return home."

"Having someone who is used to this way of life is undoubtedly easier on everyone," Burst said. "I do have a curiosity question and don't mean any offense. Why do you not wear the standard priest red? Is that traditional around here?" 

"To an extent yes. Those of us who have an avian alt all choose the Fetcher of Sparks. It is among the authorized markings. It is simply very rare for a non-beastformer priest to choose it. I repaint to the standard red when I leave the estate or expect to interact officially with outsiders," she explained smoothly. "Here it is as well recognized as the red is out there. Do you know of it?"

Burst replied politely. "Most of those who travel the stars know stories of The Fetcher of Sparks. How do the tales here differ from the ones you may have heard in Gygax?"

"Gygaxian tradition says that The Fetcher of Sparks leaves Cybertron to retrieve the sparks of those who deactivate far away," Kennis said. "Here, we also believe that they seek out those who deactivate in isolation to help guide them safely back to Primus. Some traditions also hold that it will rescue sparks imprisoned by monsters. That's another reason it's often chosen here. Those who deactivate away from home are often never found so it is a symbol of significant comfort. Even if a frame is never found loved ones can see a Fetcher of Sparks seeking the lost out."

"I can see why that would be a fitting choice for an avian priest. We're here studying the orszem," Hound said, seeing no point in hiding their activities. "Lord Domingo has graciously appointed Guard Guardrail and a couple of others to help up with our observations. We came here with Guardrail to help out in any way we can."

"If you are the tracker your designation implies I expect you will be of great help," Kennis smiled faintly. "Who is the report going to?"

"Our report is going to Lord Domingo and to Lord Alkalinity in Gygax," Hound admitted. "Lord Alkalinity wants to know more solid information about the orszem rather than rely on just the hearsay about their dangerous reputation that reaches his court." 

Kennis actually snorted. "If the rumors match what I heard in the city he'll be even more afraid to visit once he knows some truth. Have you meet the antroids here yet?"

Just mention of the glyph was enough to make her creation press against her leg with a frightened whimper. She focused on Blijde until he calmed down.

"Guardrail guided us up into an irontree's branches so we would know what they look like and how to avoid them," Hound said keeping an optic on Blijde to try and avoid increasing the youngster's distress. "So far they're probably the most disturbing things we've seen. The long-tailed turbo-hawk and kilenc farok turbofox we spotted and watched were beautiful in their own way." 

"They are," she smiled warmly. "Much of the wildlife, orszem and not, is beautiful. I regret that the bear will be destroyed but there is little else that can be done once they hunt livestock. What do you normally do that you were assigned here to explore?"

Hound grinned and tried to keep his explanation simple enough not to confuse the sparkling, "Burst and I are often assigned as off-world explorers and scouts. We get to go to newly discovered worlds and distant colonies to catalog and observe the local wildlife. Since we're both long term residents of Ankmor Park and are used to rugged terrain we also get assigned to some of the more dangerous areas on Cybertron like Caperil because we know what to do to handle those areas. Getting the opportunity to come here is a fascinating opportunity for both of us." 

"Ah, so this really is similar to your normal duties," her feathers ruffled and settled while her field became just a bit more friendly. "Do you often have to contend with rumors and half-truths?"

"All the time," Hound replied with a playful grumble. "If we're not being told that the darters over at a local oil pond can melt a mecha's lips together we find mecha swearing that a lilleth is nesting in their town. That one turned out to actually be a indicolite crystalline crane. I'm still not certain how you mix those two species up." 

"They look a lot alike," Blijde bravely spoke up. "See-through, glittery and all long limbs."

"That's true," Hound said giving the youngster a thoughtful look. "Thanks for the reminder that not everyone knows what the different avianoids look like. I still don't believe the femme in Ibex who told me that her great-grandcreator bred tamed moon-chased alloysaurus. That's one tall tale I know can't be true because Jurassanoid can't be tamed and still breed. The changes to their coding always sterilizes them." 

"Do you know why?" Kennis asked and suddenly Hound was the center of attention for the entire room.

"The researchers are still trying to figure it out, and it's a pretty heated debate in those circles. There are a few other mechanimals out there that share the issue with sterilization, but it is a universal trait only for Jurassanoids and one of their defining characteristics," Hound hesitated for a moment before glancing at Kennis. "Personally I sometimes wonder if Primus did it to keep them from being used as weapons by more armies. After all, an army using cyber-gojiras as warmounts would be devastating to Cybertron." 

"True enough," she said thoughtfully. "Those who managed to ally with a few dragons were bad enough but dragons have to be negotiated with."

"Why not use dragons?" someone asked.

"They breed and mature very slowly," Hound was glad to know that answer. "The larger the dragon the longer it takes. So the little ones like drakes and dragonets might breed as quickly as ironhorse or metalcattle but anything big enough to rival a big jurassanoid is at least a couple hundred thousand vorns old and likely only breeds four or five times in its entire existence. They also require incredible resources to raise and maintain."

"Some of the more powerful ones also require a lot of ego stroking to get them to do anything," Burst added thinking about some stories he'd heard from dragon handlers. "There's a lot of pride involved, and a bad-tempered or blunt mecha can completely sour a dragon on doing anything helpful. The Manganese medic dragons take pride in working with medics and defending them but Primus help anyone who thinks about trying to use them to attack mecha."

"Unless it's to protect their partner," Hound added. "They're still predators at the end of the orn, just predators that are inclined to view mecha as kin."

"So dragons really are as smart as mecha?" Kennis asked with open fascination. "For all the powerful creatures that live here I don't believe there are any dragons, at least none big enough to ride."

"The largest, oldest robodragons are some of the smartest and most cunning mechanimals around Cybertron, and I'd say they're more intelligent than some mecha. Auradragons don't seem to be as intelligent, but they're a lot rarer so making generalizations is challenging. The biggest of the robodragons are smart enough to figure out how to take on a cyber-gojira or gigantor pack," Hound admitted, glancing at Guardrail to see if he was paying attention and found him as focused as everyone else. "Their egos and rarity are the main things that keeps them from banding together against us."

"I thank Primus for making them that way," Kennis murmured as she tried to wrap her mind around _facing_ such creatures. "I saw one of the giant mansasi when I flew over the plains once. It seemed large enough to take on anything short of a metrotitan."

"For the most part it is," Hound agreed seriously. "Dragons can get much larger. The largest can be the size of a juggernaut. Most are much, much smaller, however. I doubt there are a hand on all of Cybertron the size of a juggernaut. The two I know of both have handlers and one doesn't reside on Cybertron anymore. I got to know the pair fairly well when I was hired by the handler's boss to determine if a newly discovered mecha-world was suitable to move their House to."

"Why did they want to leave?" Kennis asked.

"I imagine there were a number of reasons, but I only know the ones involving the dragon. I know the friction its feeding requirements caused with neighbors were part of it. I eventually learned that, although the Lord appreciated it as a defensive force, the Lord's first creation and Heir Apparent had different feelings about having such a dangerous mechanimal around the city-state. Especially since it wasn't directly controlled by one of their line."

"So it became the defense force for an outpost where its hunting wouldn't be so politically sensitive," Guardrail said.

"That's what I gathered. I'm sure if something happened here it would be called back," Hound agreed.

"It would be easier to feed any hatchlings it had at the new outpost which would also help decrease political tensions," Kennis observed.

"Its arrival would be a terrifying surprise to anyone who tried to invade, especially since it would be coming in from outside the city," Guardrail said with a small nod. "I'm half surprised no one here has managed to acquire one, even if it would be a smaller breed. It's very much the kind of defense the Csillagos prefer."

"It does seem so. Perhaps what makes the orszem is disagreeable to dragons, even those hatched here," Hound suggested. "We do know that something is most unusual for the orszem to have developed and then never spread when they can clearly out-compete nearly anything else. Something keeps them here."

"The guards drive back or offline any orszem that leave the estate boundaries. It is one of our duties in the agreement Lord Domingo upholds with Gygax," Guardrail admitted.

"I know that the city mecha don't seem to care for the taste of orszem," Kennis volunteered. "It's never managed to catch on there even as an exotic food. Nothing we produce does. I missed the local flavor when I was in training." 

"I know. I miss the flavor of home as well. It's unusual that it would change so much but whatever created the orszem likely changes the flavor of everything that grows here even if it doesn't change the appearance," Hound suggested.

"So everything here is unique like the orszem?" Kennis asked.

"Things just brought in probably have limited changes but it is possible," Burst agreed. "What is different about the climbing bear compared to other ursids besides the jaws?"

"They have long tails and a more slender body than most robo-bears with longer fore-legs than back-legs," Kennis explained. "The fore-claws have venom sacs which causes cabling to spasm and makes it hard for prey to escape. Plus the heavier armor, extended helm structure and secondary extendable jaws of all orszem."

"How big is one?" Burst asked.

"On all fours it's shoulder is here," Guardrail answered with a hand at his hip. "On two it's a bit taller than I am and heavier."

"Then small for an ursid," Hound nodded thoughtfully. "The climbing makes sense. The smaller ones often do."

Kennis scowled. "Normally climbing bears aren't a primary issue for villages since they are solitary and smaller than many of the mecha here, but this one has gotten bolder or more desperate and is offlining our livestock. We've lost five bronze sheep and two gnashers we milk for supplemental fuel for our sparklings and any orphaned livestock." 

"Usually that means the environment is critically short on their natural fuel or they are so old or damaged that they can no longer forage for it," Hound said and looked around, counting the full eighty-nine mecha expected and half were in alt modes. He also realized that the mechanimals he'd seen heading out were residents, not mechanimals. "Has anyone actually seen it?"

"I think I 'ave," a large blue avianoid volunteered. "It was really rusty-looking."

"Sounds like it's not capable of hunting normal prey anymore," Hound said grimly. "Now that it's figured out livestock are easier to offline it'll keep going after them until it deactivates." 

"What can we do to protect our herds and flocks? Not everyone has hounds to guard," Smid focused on both Hound and Guardrail.

"It hasn't come after the farms that do," the badgeroid they'd first met spoke up.

"Keep them inside if you can," Hound suggested and looked around to see how easy that was going to be. There was quiet talking among several groups.

"For how long?" one of the elders asked.

"Until we find it," Guardrail said bluntly. "I'll let you know as soon as it is deactivated. Keep your mechlings close and in sight at all times and smaller frames be especially careful. We don't want it to start coming after mecha once its new fuel source is removed." 

"Sir," a middle-aged mech stepped forward from his group. "I have an old sheep set for slaughter this metacycle. Ya can use it for bait if it'll end sooner."

Relieved at the offer Guardrail teeked Hound's field to see if the outsider liked the suggestion as much as he did. There wasn't the enthusiasm there but even so Guardrail was confident that Hound found the tactic acceptable. "That should help us locate it quicker if everyone gets their mechanimals put away safely. Thank you for your offer." 

"Most attacks have been northeast," Smid said.

"I lost two sheep. Stake it on me lot," a canid alt asked as much as offered. "It'll come."

"Did you lose them both in the same area?" Hound asked.

"Ye, in the north part over by the split ironwood," the canid confirmed.

Guardrail teeked Hound's increased interest which mirrored his own. Having a location with multiple kills made it a spot the bear would most likely return to searching for prey. "We'll probably be taking you up on that offer, but we'll need to examine all the attack sites. Thank you everyone for your cooperation with this." 

"Ya welcome," Smid inclined his helm and the last of those to arrive began to leave. "Anything we can help, ask."

"I will," Guardrail promised.

"Will you be staying here tonight?" Kennis asked.

"Yes," Guardrail said knowing it would be a better way to control Hound and Burst's exposure to the villagers. It would most likely be more familiar to them since Kimmis had previous exposure to outsiders and could adapt easier to their presence. That she spoke properly and was able to keep up an educated conversation with him helped too.

"Do you wish to recharge up here or in one of the lower rooms?" she asked Hound and Burst.

"Up here," Hound said with a glance over at Guardrail to see how he took the choice. "We can still look out and see the stars through the arrowslits. I miss them every time I'm stuck in a city."

"You don't have to recharge inside if you don't want to," she offered quickly. "You are welcome to the roof or the gear-apple tree if you prefer."

Hound immediately perked up, "If nothing is likely to bother me I'll take the roof."

"You should be safe enough up there. Ebony archaeopteriod rarely approach a village and we are far enough from the mountains to make wedgetailed cyber-pterodactyls unlikely encounters," Guardrail said.

"I'll remain inside with a nice roof over me in case it decides to rain," Burst said as Guardrail detached him from Hound's back. He transformed once set on the floor and surprised the villagers still there with his size but no one said anything.

"The ladder to the roof is here," Kennis walked over to a barely concealed one built into the wall and made quick work of climbing it to ensure the trap door wasn't stuck. "I usually fly up if I need to check anything but this is maintained for everyone without wings." When the trapdoor easily opened she let it close and jumped away from the wall to glide down. "Have you fueled yet?"

"Not since dawn," Guardrail answered politely.

"Then come down and fuel with me before evening prayers," she offered with an easy smile.

Leaving the few remaining villagers behind to finish their discussions, the trio followed her and down towards the chapel area and over to a side door into a small room that was decorated with warm, peaceful tapestries even Hound recognized as from the Codex of Primus. They had the local flavor with mostly beastformers and local creatures, a standard type of shift he'd seen many places. It was a cozy space dominated by a warm pikewood table large enough for a dozen to sit if they were close. In one corner to the right of the door, safely protected from any outside attack, was a large pillow and small basket of toys and book files.

"Be comfortable. I'm get some energon for everyone," Kennis said with a smile for them and then a softer one for the way Blijde immediately went to the pillow to play quietly.

"Have you tried the local energon?" Guardrail asked as soon as Kennis was gone. 

"Not yet, but we got warned by some of Lord Alkalinity's staff that it's an acquired taste most don't develop," Burst admitted quietly.

"We've had some pretty strange things off-world so I don't think we'll react quite like most outsiders," Hound said.

"I've heard outsiders describe it as bitter and spoiled tasting when it's perfectly good. Some is spicy as well, though I doubt anything in town will be," Guardrail told them. "She would never offer you bad energon but if it's too much to swallow she's been outside enough to understand. Just be polite about it."

"That we can definitely do," Hound agreed. He'd had spoiled energon on a poorly run excursion, and he had managed to survive on that and what they'd found in the field. He figured he could at least be polite about it.

Kennis came back in with five regular cubes and one smaller, lighter colored one. It immediately had Blijde's attention.

"We're fueling at the big table tonight," she smiled at her creation and he quickly put his soft toy away while she passed the other cubes around. She gave Blijde his smaller cube when he climbed onto the bench next to her at a short side of the table.

Hound and Burst took their cues from Guardrail and left their cubes on the table as she got the sparkling settled.

"Thank you Primus for the bountiful home on your armor, your tolerance of our use of it and the fuel that allows us to thrive here." Kennis spoke over her energon.

"Comecro," Guardrail spoke softly.

"Comecro," Burst and Hound repeated, waiting until Kennis picked up her energon before raising their own to their lips.

It wasn't the worst thing Hound had ever tasted, but he was glad he'd had the warning before sampling it. The first thing he noticed was the intense bitter taste far stronger than most arsenic flavorings ever reached with very little heat or sweet to cut the potency. After it passed over his glossa he got the spoiled aftertaste he'd been warned about. It didn't quite match the taste of the truly spoiled energon he'd had in the past, but it was close enough that he could see why others were so put off by it. He was still very grateful that most of his energon had been shipped in.

"If you don't mind, how is this energon produced?" Burst asked politely. He had a harder time drinking it than Hound but he was managing without gagging.

"This batch is a mix from some of the local humpbacked steel cattle and bronze sheep. We collect energon from their lines; they aren't harmed by it because the farmers make certain to not to take enough to injure them permanently. It's an efficient means of farming that allow the mechanimals to produce for a long time. It's only once they become too old or damaged then we consider slaughtering them," Kennis explained.

"I've seen that system occasionally in the rural areas in Ankmor Park, but most of the cities have gone to processed mined energon. It doesn't taste the same as fresh," Hound said, admiring the process even as he tried to work around the off-putting taste. 

"Mine is what they feed their sparklings," Blijde added with a proud expressing for adding to the adult conversation.

"Yes, it is," Kennis smiled at him. "We have to use everything in every way possible to live well here. That was the hardest part of living in a city, I believe. Everything was so detached from what it really was or where it came from. I can tell what farm a gear apple grew on by taste. Even what fresh fuel I could find there was never labeled for origin, only variety."

"The processed energon in the cities is usually mixed and enhanced to try and mimic the natural flavors of the area but it never seems to be quite right. At least I've never had what I couldn't tell was processed. I'm unusual in that regard. Most in the cities haven't had that luxury," Hound agreed taking another small sip and looking for additional flavors. He could detect hints of sourness, tartness, even sweet and heat and many minerals but it was almost completely drowned out by that potent bitter flavor. Still he could see how the locals used to that base would be able to detect variances. "I'm not a noble with more shanix than I could possibly need, but I have done enough scouting assignments and time with the wardens that I've had opportunities to dine on real fuel." 

"I'd feel sorry for those in the city but they didn't seem to like the real fuel I brought. Even for Gygax our fuel is very different from what they expect," she mused.

"Tastes differ dramatically between areas," Hound said neutrally ignoring the nagging desire to cleanse out his mouth. He could do that later in private. "I know fuels from Kaon and the Rust Sea are often considered acquired tastes in other cities, and if someone grew up in Polyhex most other places wouldn't be considered sweet enough compared to home." 

"Which means that a sweet from Polyhex is likely too sweet for most to handle," she smiled warmly with humor in her optics. "I tasted things from around Cybertron when I was training. Curiosity got me into trouble more than once with it. I adapted to processed fuel. I never did to the sweets. I liked Rust Sea and Kaon's meals though. Rich and hot the way a predator's line fuel tastes."

"Did you like Simfur's dishes? They're a bit sweeter than the two you listed but they do tend to have that spicy kick to them," Burst asked. "So predator-based fuels here taste spicy?"

"I don't remember so they didn't make an impact, good or bad, relative to most," she answered.

"The more of the diet is mechanimal the spicier the fuel from that creature," Guardrail agreed. "The largest of the mansasi and warwhales would be almost molten hot if anyone dared hunt them for fuel." 

"That likely means what makes it hot is a mineral that collects in what's consumed by predators. So the size of the creature also matters?" Hound asked with rapt fascination.

"Yes," Guardrail nodded. "You can taste it in a small predator but the big ones are hotter."

"Sounds like something that collects over a lifetime. The longer a creature eats the more of the material builds up in it," Hound hummed and tried to think of what substance it could be. "Might be something like iodoform although from what I know that is crazy rare here on Cybertron. Whatever it is, it might be part of why the orszem exist at all. We'd need to talk to specialists to figure this one out." He didn't state that they'd need to know for their study although he guessed that Guardrail would figure that out as well. Anything that inherent in an environment was often needed by the creatures there, though not always.

"I expect you'd need quite a few test subjects as well," she glanced at Guardrail.

"The Lord knows they're here. It'll be sorted out," he promised.

"A rare mineral like that would be one reason why the orszem didn't spread across Cybertron before the estate existed. It isn't something we need to worry about right now. We're just doing an initial survey and learning how dangerous the orszem actually are. I have to say, what I've seen so far in this village reminds me of my visits to Caperil. Mecha adapted to thriving in a dangerous environment always have my respect," Hound said seriously.

"I've heard of the area. Is their response similar to ours?" she asked.

"Well, the Caperilian mechanimals don't berserk around engines so they don't have that problem or advantage for defensive purposes around the area. The locals tend to build walls around their major settlements to keep out the predators and herds. I know they have a larger business in eco-tourism and hunting expeditions than currently happens here," Hound admitted with some thought. "They don't tend to have the Jurassanoids, but they do have some extremely large gyraffes that mecha like to come see." 

"How do they protect farms?" she asked between sips.

"From what I understand it's a combination of hounds, guards and autonomous machines a lot of places. Some of the farmers protect their flocks by having a small pack of hounds live in their midst to help drive off the smaller predators. I know they cull the biggest predators if start killing livestock," Hound explained. 

"So not that differently that we do," she hummed thoughtfully. "Is farming common anywhere else you've been?"

"Out in the colonies, yes. There's still a bit of farming in parts of Ankmor Park and in some of the smaller city-states, but most places have turned to mining because of the larger populations. It's probably not stable in the long term but for now it feeds the masses," Hound said. 

"I've seen it but I have never understood why mecha have more creations than they can fuel and care for. There is something in the city that makes large families a burden and yet they seem to still have them," Kennis sighed. "Have you learned anything of why cities outgrow their resources so often?"

"I think sometimes it started from having to have a sufficient number of offspring survive to work the land and raise livestock. You also have the warrior clans who needed to replace members lost to combat. Those numbers of offspring didn't really change even when medical advances meant more sparklings survived to mechling stage; it seems to take several generations for the desire for larger broods to be mitigated by the cost of it in a city. You also have clans that want to expand their own influence by increasing their numbers so they ignore the pressures and keep breeding," Hound explained. "There are also a lot of sparked mecha in factories and the mines. I think it might be cheaper to have a mech sparked for work than train one."

"Yes, I saw the sparked worker lots. I didn't realize it was that pervasive. So greed. It has brought the downfall of many empires," Kennis shook her helm and finished her cube. "I hope I do not see the end of this cycle of it."

"It'll be a long time before an area like this gets directly affected by those problems. That's another advantage of the orszem and Caperilian mechanimals if you think about it. Those who want to expand like that don't want to contend with that kind of wildlife and the problems it creates. It also helps when an area doesn't have immediately accessible mineral resources. Kaon has its mines which have fueled its development and overcrowding." 

"It helps that the Lords here do not fancy factories and cities and don't encourage it. The few inclined towards that functioning probably leave for the city," Kennis said. "So what do you think of the estate so far?"

"I think it's beautiful and incredibly fascinating, even the more dangerous parts of it. I wish I could explore more and see everything but that would probably take more than my lifespan," Hound said with a grin. Despite the off-putting fuel he still rated this as somewhere interesting to live some day. He knew if he chose to retire here he's quickly adapt to the fuel just as the local did. It would probably be far more palatable with some sweetener or other additives added.

"I expect it would," Guardrail chuckled. "This is a large estate, Even my creator didn't know everything about it."

"We're both looking forward to learning more," Burst agreed.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your recharge on the roof?" Burst asked as the trio walked down the path towards the large lightning-split ironwood. "The bag berth I had was surprisingly comfortable." 

"It was good. There were structures I could hang the hammock from while not having to worry about predators. A bag berth? That's different."

"Most peasant berths are like that. Scarps and shavings are put in a bag. It's softer than the floor and in places like the temple it's easy to open the top for those who prefer a burrow or true nest," Guardrail said. "It is nice to not have to worry about predators. I still keep half an audial open but it's a lot better than the guarding recharge I usually get."

"It sounds practical since you can easily adjust it for so many different size frames and preferences," Hound said thoughtfully. He could tell Burst was enjoying the chance to stretch his legs and get a different view of the terrain. "Do many of the avianoids prefer a nest or are perches more popular?"

"It depends upon the individual. The temples tend to have perches up in the meeting areas, so any visitors who want to recharge that way tend to do so up there," Guardrail explained. "I expect those structures you tied the hammock to were also perches, but for guards or lookouts. They could be drying rack sticks too. Harvest season needs every available space to dry it for winter."

"Multipurpose items are the best in a small area like this," Burst agreed. "Less wasteful to produce and maintain. I wish some of the larger cities would keep that in mind as they grow." 

"Necessity creates efficiency," Guardrail chuckled even as he scanned the forest surrounding them. "Those who must make all they have with their hands are the most creative in the use of the resources they have."

"We've seen that in action in the colonies," Hound agreed as he focused on the ground looking for the tracks of the climbing bear. They'd been told where the attacks took place, but he wanted to see the scenes for himself. Fortunately it was a move that Guardrail agreed with.

Guardrail nodded. "I'm not surprised, especially on a newly settled world. Only so much can be shipped out there. It takes a brave, smart mecha to settle a wild world. Not a job I'd want."

"Yeah, those kinds of mecha are a special breed. I could probably do it, but I enjoy the variety I get to see with my current occupation," Hound agreed. "I have a question about the climbing bear we're tracking. Are its tracks similar to standard robo-bears or does it have a different track profile?"

"The back paws are longer than the front paws and both have more finger-shaped toes than of most other robo-bear tracks I've seen. The front paws can pass for hand prints except the fifth digit is another finger rather than a thumb. The back paws simply have long toes. It's claws are also very short but very hard and sharp. It's the only orszem with five digits," Guardrail explained and pinged them a memory file of several sets of tracks showing different movement speeds along with images of the climbing bears both live and deactivated. "Because the shoulders are so much higher than the hips it has an odd gate at speed."

"The only one? How many is usual?" Burst asked.

"Most have three or a split hoof and two spikes. A couple have four," Guardrail said.

"I've seen other robo-bears with five claws. The tusked robo-bear is one," Hound said thoughtfully as he compared the memory files to what he knew of other robo-bear species. "It's unusual for a robo-bear or iron-bear to have longer fore-legs; the ones that do have a difference tend to have shorter front legs. It might be a climbing adaptation or be another result of the orszem coding."

"It doesn't have the sharpest claws I've seen on a robo-bear. Is it venomous?" Burst asked.

"Not the bite, but the fore-claws have venom sacs the inject even with a shallow swipe. It's particularly nasty because it causes cabling to spasm and makes it hard for prey to escape," Guardrail explained. 

"Is it resistant to its own venom?" Hound asked.

"Yes, most orszem are immune to their own venom," Guardrail said with a nod. "Most of the wildlife is not immune to them, although a few of the other guards think some of the orszem anteloids out in the hills may be slowly developing a resistance."

"That's a nasty arms race we've seen before in other areas," Hound said with a wince. "When the prey start to develop resistance the venom gets nastier to compensate. It's best studied in snakes. Some are even changing or adding to what their venom does. Whatever it takes to get a meal."

"It seems likes every time a new group of venomous creatures are found a new type of venom is," Burst shook his helm. "How dangerous it is to mecha our size?"

"The largest mecha can sometimes fight through it and manage to escape on their own, but mecha our size or smaller are usually unable to ward off the effects of anything but a glancing blow. Most survivors were with other mecha or shepherds that fought off the bear. The cable spasms can last for decaorns and can be difficult to treat." 

"There is no anti-venom?" Hound didn't hide his surprise.

Guardrail grimaced at the thought. "The main estate usually has samples of needed antivenoms available, but most orszem antivenoms degrade fairly quickly and can be very dangerous to produce. With as spread out as the population is here the biggest problem we have is getting a needed antivenom to the area in time. Local avianoids and guards usually meet-up to relay the antivenom necessary, but it can take time to reach the remote areas. Climbing bear venom is debilitating but isn't normally lethal on its own as long as you have someone to protect you. Once the venom is neutralized the damage inflicted on the cabling still takes time to self-repair. Replacing all the afflicted cables is an expensive option that isn't usually available in places like this." 

Hound nodded. "How many orszems have lethal venom to us?"

"Most avianoid venoms are nonlethal to mecha unless a youngling or microbot gets attacked. Aquatics have a few nasty surprises. The plate-throated roboshark prevents energon lines from sealing so there is a real danger of bleeding out if you're bitten. Most of the rest we aren't entirely certain because mecha tend to offline from the damage and we rarely get the bodies back for study," Guardrail looked particularly grim as he continued. "Most mecha don't survive an attack by the larger jurassanoids so we aren't entirely certain how deadly the venom itself is to mecha. The chevroned abelisaurid causes festering wounds that won't heal properly; it usually hunts by biting prey and waiting. If you manage to survive the actual bite it's a horrible way to offline if you can't get anti-venom. One of the most dangerous species venom-wise is actually the hip-frilled onagers which have a venomous bite as well as venomous spines on their backs. The bite is a devastating venom that wrecks havoc with processors causing parts of them to misfire; most mecha offline from the damage before antivenom can reach them. The spines just cause intense pain; some mecha have offlined themselves to stop it and the anti-venom isn't always effective."

"That is nasty stuff," Hound shivered. "You really do have a pit of an arms race going on with them."

"I'm amazed anything that isn't an orszem can survive here," Burst shook his helm. "I'm half surprised the former herbivores don't have stronger venom as defense. Or are they poisonous instead?"

"The hip-frilled onagers developed the venomous spines to keep predators from jumping on them. The whip-tailed zebroids have lines of smooth nodules along parts of their frames. If a nodule gets broken a foul-tasting acid squirts out that smells worse than most stenchers. The fleet tasaluq is actually poisonous. You have to be very careful butchering them because there are toxin glands under their armor. If the toxin gets into your tanks it can actually damage your ability to properly process energon; fortunately it changes the color of processed energon to a sickly orange and smells so rancid that only someone truly desperate wouldn't recognize the danger. One slice to a toxin gland and that entire section of the mechanimal is compromised as fuel." 

"Now that's effective for a species defense," Hound had to admire it. "Much like some of the smallest creatures and insects, mechanical and organic. The poison isn't to save the individual it's to teach predators not to prey on the species. Do poisonous orszems advertise the way other poisonous creatures do, with bright colors?"

Guardrail reflected for a moment, "The hip-frilled onagers don't advertise but they're more predatory than the others. Whip-tailed zebroids are mostly gray but do have a line of bright orange spines down their necks. The best example is probably the fleet tasaluq; they have bright red bladed horns that they mostly use for mating combats. They're actually more scavengers than predators and live in herds on the plains." 

"Fascinating," Hound processed all of that and how it fit in with the various survival systems he knew more about. 

"They're a lot more complex than even most locals realize. It's part of my job to know how they operate," Guardrail agreed as he paid particular attention to the large ironwood tree branches. "The attacks were supposed to have happened right around this area. I'm going to check the tree for claw marks. If it's been resting up there recently we'll want to know."

"I'll see if I can spot any tracks down here," Hound agreed immediately and dropped this nose to the ground, trusting Burst to alert him if something charged. He looked up when he heard Guardrail land. Part of him was sure the cyber-puma beastformer had intentionally landed hard enough to be heard.

"Recent, likely a couple orns old," Guardrail told them.

"I can smell traces of spilled energon over here," Hound said with a small nod towards an area just a few lengths northeast of the tree. "Smells like one of the bronze sheep was attacked over here." 

"So how are we going to get it? Traps, lay in wait, poison?" Burst asked.

"We could try baiting it by staking the bronze sheep out here and watching for the bear in a blind or setting a trap?" Hound offered. "If that doesn't work we can look at poisoning it, but I'm worried about something else eating the bait." 

"I'm partial to staking the bronze sheep out there and waiting for it. Makes it much less likely we get the wrong killer," Guardrail said. "Beyond the losses to the village it is a serious strike against me if I claim I took care of it and didn't stop the kills. I'm expecting an emaciated climbing bear but the bear could just be a scavenger with obvious tracks. No one saw anything killed or damage that had to be left by the killer. Do you want to stake out the field while I get the bait or come with me?"

"That would be professionally embarrassing," Hound agreed thinking of his own warden days. "We'll definitely need to make certain to get the right killer."

"I think we'll come with you. I'd like to see more of the village," Burst said. 

* * *

"I didn't think about farmers not having enough barn space for their flocks and herds when I suggested confining them at night," Hound admitted as they lead the bronze sheep down the path towards the tree. "I hope it doesn't cause too many problems for everyone."

"Trading space in a barn with another farmer is cheaper than losing their livestock," Guardrail said. "Not having to house this sheep by offering it for bait is the best choice for him. The faster we get the predator the sooner he won't have to pay for the one's he's keeping. I expect the barn space is based on some kind of average. It's hardly ever cold enough that they have to keep them inside so many farms have no need for such a building."

"Another thing where a close-knit community helps. Those that do build can make a bit of extra shanix on the few occasions it's needed if they build a bit bigger than they need while those that don't build don't have to maintain the structure in vorns they don't need it," Burst said.

"That's the pattern I've noticed. Other times two or more farms will pick a location close to them all, build very big and all chip in on construction and maintenance to have access to it," Guardrail agreed.

"As long as everyone is willing to work together the systems work well, and in as small a community like this one anyone who doesn't hold up their end of the bargain has to face the consequences," Hound added. "Reputations matter in small communities and its harder to hide bad behavior." 

"Very much so," Guardrail agreed. "It makes a lot of problems almost absent, though I've seen it cause problems too. Sometimes different is reason enough to drive someone out. I know guards and servants that were driven from their communities for no reason that had shown up. They're good workers, honorable and reliable. Most are just a bit different from the average farmer."

"Small areas can be intolerant of differences," Burst agreed as he continued to scan the area checking for any unusual sounds and recording what was around them for later analysis. A lot about wildlife could be learned from sound.

"Specialist groups of all kinds can be like that," Burst added quietly. "Somehow different is equated with threat. I can't say I get it but I've seen it."

"Difference can be very useful if you're willing to have an open processor," Hound reminded him with a press of his field and a grin. "Look at us; we cover each other's weaknesses and work together well. Having a team of mecha just like me wouldn't be nearly as effective out in the field. I'm glad to have you with me on assignments like this one." 

Burst grinned back and passed his thanks through his field.

"So who's willing and able to take a kill shot?" Guardrail asked as he held the bronze sheep in place while Burst welded the chain in place. It had enough length to graze while being held in an easy range to target any attackers.

"I can," Hound said immediately. "I've had to kill dangerous mechanimals before, and I've put down damaged ones that couldn't be repaired. I don't like offlining anything unnecessarily but this isn't a wasteful hunt. Whatever is slaughtering the livestock here needs to be culled before it harms any of the locals."

"I'm not as good a shot as Hound," Burst said, "but I know how to use a gun. It's a necessary skill on frontier worlds." 

"Good," Guardrail gave a hard tug on the chain to be sure it would hold and pointed to a tree away from the one the climbing bear liked with a good view of both. "I'm going to perch there. I'll take the shot if possible but if you're sure you have a target lock don't hesitate."

"I'm going to set up a blind in those bushes just to the south," Hound said nodding towards a small cluster of gray ground pipe bushes and white bulb bushes. "I didn't see any tracks or smell anything but sheep and zip-hares around there so it should be safe for us." 

"If something is threatening you _run_ for the field. If in doubt, run. I'll stop it," Guardrail said seriously. "Not my usual advice but this isn't the usual situation."

"We will," Burst said as he and Hound began setting up the blind. "Neither of us want to be this predator's lunch."

* * *

Hound heard it first, the shuffling rustle of a large body moving through the foliage when it didn't believe it needed to be all that quiet. Peering out of the blind at the split ironwood he tracked the relatively large figure as it stalked towards the chained bronze sheep. Whatever it actually was, it was definitely too big to be a robosquirrel. His field brushed against Burst, letting the comm mech know that after three orn something was finally coming after the bait.

The dusk light was dim, hindering identification even more than Hound's limited knowledge of relying on image captures from Guardrail of things that might damage them.

::I think that's a bear,:: Burst commed at such low power it was a whisper even between them.

::Predator at least,:: Hound agreed as he brought the blaster he carried for self-defense up while the bronze sheep jerked back and bleated in distress.

As the predator lumbered toward the panicked sheep two shots hit the beast. Guardrail's higher shot angled down and struck the flat helm-plate while Hound's shot hit just below the thicker armor plate on its left shoulder. With a roar of rage and pain the beast turned and tried to run off although its left foreleg was no longer working properly. Guardrail's curse was audible before another shot rang out, then a third and fourth before the mech was on the ground and running towards the retreating bear.

Hound scrambled out of the blind as Burst fired at the bear, hitting its tail and causing another bellow of pain. Dropping to all fours, Hound charged after the bear preparing to try and rip open its back leg with his fangs. He wasn't used to attacking with this form, but if he could inflict enough damage there it would slow the bear even more and help prevent its escape. 

::Stop Hound! Poison claws!:: Guardrail's panicked comm echoed on an open line while the local raced to catch up on all fours.

Stumbling to a halt and wondering at his own lapse of judgment, Hound rose up and fired a couple of shots into the retreating bear.

With another roar it tried to rear up and turn towards them just in time for Guardrail to slam into its back end, claws and jaws tearing off armor on his way up to the bear's back.

Burst lowered his blaster, unwilling to risk hitting Guardrail as the pair tumbled and rolled. Hound watched the melee carefully, trying to ignore the sounds and waiting for the moment he could safely shoot. Spotting an opportunity he fired at the bear's briefly exposed chestplate. He knew it worked even as Guardrail put his entire frame behind tearing half the bear's throat cabling out, then the other half until the frame bled out.

"Did you get cut?" Burst asked as he made it over to the group and began looking the panting guard over for any injuries.

Knowing he'd be immediately informed of any injuries Hound left Guardrail temporarily in Burst's care and knelt to examine the bear's frame. It was clearly emaciated and he could see signs of rust on the undamaged parts of its tail. Looking carefully at the head he spotted three broken fangs. He had no doubt this was the responsible predator and not something young tempted by an easy-looking meal.

"No, I'm good," Guardrail promised and stood up on all fours on the bear's back to look down at Hound. "Think this is it?"

"Definitely. Broken teeth, rust infection and seriously emaciated. I'm amazed it fought as well as it did," Hound looked up at him.

"And it still took at least seven shots and it's throat torn out to drop it," Guardrail pointed out as a reminder that orszem really were incredibly tough. He transformed to two legs and stretched. "Help me take the head off? I need to show it as proof to both the village and my boss."

Taking a bit to give Burst a little more time to record data on the bear, Hound pulled one of their machetes out of his subspace. "Would it be useful to remove the venom sacs or any other parts?" 

"Just take the entire front paws off at the wrist," Guardrail suggested. "Leave the fiddly work to the anti-venom workers."

Hound started cutting off the fore-limbs further above the wrists since he wasn't exactly sure where the glands actually were. Better to bring back too much flesh than to nick the glands and drain it out onto the ground. Once those were removed he turned his attention to the head. Bypassing the armor, he took his time lifting sections plating so he could separate things easier. He worked around the neck to remove it while still leaving as much intact as possible to help prove it was the beast that had caused the deactivations.

"I have sufficient footage of the combat to send along with our reports. It should help prove how dangerous these creatures are," Burst said now that he was satisfied that Guardrail was uninjured. He turned his attention to the tail and began removing a section with visible rust contamination. "These samples should help determine whether this is a rust contagion or just an infection due to its poor condition. If it is a contagion you could be looking at more malnourished predators in the area." 

"Then here's hoping it's an infection," Guardrail huffed and turned his attention to the area. "Looks like it's the one. From the look of it I believe it's old. They usually are killed in territory disputes or hunting before it gets nearly this bad. There are orszems that will hunt bears."

"It sounds like there are orszem that hunt almost anything," Hound carefully wrapped and subspaced the forepaws before handing the head to Guardrail. "Let's go get the sheep and give the villagers the good news." 

"Agreed," Guardrail nodded and turned to catch the chain of the still-struggling bronze sheep so it could be cut free.


	3. Planes

"So this is the least populated part of the estate?" Burst asked as Hound followed Guardrail around the perimeter of the camp. They'd both noticed that the boundary wall was thicker and higher than it had been back in the forest. It also hadn't escaped their notice that Snapjaw and Flitfire were both much tenser and didn't seem to be settling easily back in the camp.

"It's the most dangerous place to live. Only a few tribes are brave enough to wander the plains and risk the predators and lack of cover out here. Only two groups are full time residents. They're all migratory hunter-gatherers rather than farmers," Guardrail replied. 

"For as dangerous as large mansasi are I wouldn't think they'd keep so many at bay," Hound nudged at why.

"They don't. It's the mid-sized hunters that are dangerous to us. Raptors and wolves mostly. Mech-sized pack hunters," Guardrail answered. "We aren't just fuel to them, we're competition."

"Yeah, I can see that being a big problem. Felinoids and canids are dangerous but the mid to small-sized mansasi can be very nasty especially the pack hunters. Is it true the orszem diplophosauroids actually spit corrosive acid?"

Guardrail nodded. "There is a tube that extends along the side of the cheek that sprays out the acid. It's nasty stuff that can permanently destroy optics if it gets in them. They use it for defense and as a territory marker." 

"What's the range?" Hound asked as he marked that as critical information.

"Roughly three times the length of the beast. I don't know how accurate they are but I'd assume very," Guardrail answered. "I haven't actually met one."

"Do you stick primarily to the forests then?" Burst asked.

"There and the estate. I'm more useful where I know the territory and can use my frame to our advantage," Guardrail said candidly. "Others who are better designed to survive out here handle the limited patrols."

"Most anteloids and equines are found in grasslands although thunderhorns typically spend most of their time in the mountains. Is that true here as well?" Hound asked as he carefully sniffed at the silicagrass around them to get used to the area odors.

"That pattern holds true here," Guardrail agreed. "The clawed thunderhorns live up in the mountains but most of the rest of the omnivores live out here on the plains."

"That's practical. They're out here with easy access to silicagrass but they can scavenge or hunt as the opportunities arise," Burst said. 

"They can use their speed out here better as well," Guardrail agreed. "So what creature do you want to look for first?"

"It seems like you keep fairly close tabs on the abelisaurids," Hound suggested.

"We do. All the really big creatures are kept tabs on. The closest one should be a couple orns east," Guardrail motioned that way.

"We'd like to head that way first. We can observe more of the mechanimals around here and figure out where it is right now so we can set up monitoring equipment in the other part of its territory. Our distance observations can work as a starting point for the report even if we don't manage to swing by before we leave to get any results," Hound said. 

"Then that's where we'll go in the morning," Guardrail nodded.

* * *

"I think these are from nosoron," Hound said as he examined the broken silicagrass around the two sets of tracks they'd just found. "and if I'm not mistaken on their size it's a carrier and calfling. Do you know what species of nosoron live around here? The tracks are too small to be one of the blade-horned nosorons."

"Probably the piped nosoron judging by the size of the tracks and the bit of scorching over here," Guardrail agreed. "They can produce jets of flame out of the pipes on their sides and the tops of their shoulders. It helps them drive off predators. The smaller one won't be able to do that yet, so the carrier will be very protective." 

"Most carriers are," Burst said. "They must be prime prey for the abelisaurid."

"At least for size. It seems like their defenses would make them difficult kills," Guardrail said and began a careful search for the larger carnivore's distinctive tracks. "It seems likely the abelisaurid is near."

"Burst, have you spotted anything yet? Do you still hear avianoids?" Hound asked as he rose up bipedally to try and get a good look out over the silicagrass. He spotted a small herd of some kind of anteloid off to the west, but he didn't think they appeared to be headed this way or spooked. He did spot a break in the grass of to the southwest. It could be a sleeping predator, an oil pool or even just a boulder. He knew he was getting a bit jumpy, but they'd be a lot safer once they know exactly where the abelisaurid was. "You'd think something that big would be relatively easy to spot." 

"One would think so but they're very good at hiding when they don't move. A lot of the biggest predators do that. It attracts too much attention to walk around," Guardrail agreed.

"Nothing seems nervous. The chatter hasn't changed," Burst answered. "There _is_ something big, or several smaller things, towards that spot you were staring at. I can't tell much but that there's a mass of living."

"At least this isn't a spurred tyrannosauroid territory. Those the younger ones stalk and chase you into the elders' biting range. Chevroned abelisaurids are loners so there's only one to worry about since this one isn't breeding," Guardrail said.

"Almost all abelisaurids are loners from what I understand," Hound agreed. "Some are known to be cannibalistic." 

"If it's an orszem it's a cannibal. They really don't have much discretion when it comes to fuel," Guardrail shrugged, then paused. "Tracks go this way. Can't be more than half an orn old."

"There's some trees over there we can put the cameras on," Hound pointed out further south along the trail. "If prey uses a route then predators usually follow. Even if we don't record the abelisaurid we might get some of the raptors or felinoids passing through looking for a meal."

"Careful, there also might be a striped cybertiger or a pack of speckled racers in the area. The felinoid orszem in particular can sneak up on you if you're not very vigilant," Guardrail cautioned. 

"We'll stay on alert," Hound promised as he worked his way through the tall, thick silicagrass towards the trees he could only see when he stood on two legs. Guardrail remained close but separate, more focused on protecting them than tracking their quarry.

"The tree is clear," Burst assured him before they stepped under the canopy.

Hound looked up at the tree for a bit, checking for camouflaged movements or anything that might be a trace of a hidden predator. Warily he even checked over the tree itself to make certain it wasn't a lurking danger. When nothing flagged his attention he started climbing up into the tree to position the first camera. "Is the angle good, Burst?" 

"Down one degree and two right," Burst said and startled when Guardrail's alt mode passed them on his way up despite knowing where the mech was. "We are seriously jumpy," he laughed at himself.

"This reminds me of when we were studying that golden ground pterodragon over by Cybertropolis," Hound observed. "I thought I was going to jump out of my armor keeping an optic out for it." 

Burst laughed quietly. "I'm sure this will turn into another good story when it's done. At least it seems likely that you can outrun an abelisaurid if it doesn't get the drop on us."

"We should be able to," Guardrail agreed from above them. "I don't see it but there is a sizable mixed herd. If we track them we're likely to see some predators. Or we can continue to follow the tracks."

"If they aren't going the same way let's follow the herd as long as we should be able to spot that thing coming. I admit I'm really curious as to which types of anteloids are in that group," Hound said as he hopped down from the tree. 

"Even if we don't they will," Guardrail grinned at them and climbed down more slowly. "After all they're used to the signs."

"So true," Hound grinned back and they all went silent to get closer to the mixed herd of patchwork spikepede deer, white orochs and a handful of aluminum gyraffes. ::Weird to see aluminum gyraffes here, but I guess their shocking defense would work well here.::

::They're fast and they have a demon's kick too,:: Guardrail added. ::I understand a well-placed blow can crush a cyberlion's cranial case.::

::Gyraffes are more dangerous than most civilians think,:: Burst agreed as the alt modes crept closer. ::The patchwork spikepede deer are fairly dangerous too. I know they can drive those sharp pointed hooves through armor.::

::I haven't seen that but I don't doubt it.:: Guardrail paused when some of the herd looked towards them.

::I don't think they smell us. The wind is coming from the wrong direction. Is something wrong?:: Hound asked as he crouched even lower in the brush. Their comms were currently on close range, so he didn't think the mechanimals would have detected them. On the other hand, this was an area where prey were likely to develop even more enhanced senses. 

::Not that I can detect. Deer are small and nervous.:: Guardrail said before creeping forward once the animals had settled. ::Watch the gyraffes. If they get uneasy we need to as well.::

::White orochs don't tend to be flighty either,:: Hound agreed as he crawled forward a few more steps. He envied Guardrail's innate grace and stealth with his beast form and his lack of a sizable purple box on his back. ::They're likely to charge if they feel threatened.::

::I'm picking up something approaching,:: Burst cut in. ::It might be a pack of raptors or cyberwolves.:: 

Even as he spoke the patchwork spikepede deer snorted and started a stampede with them in the lead. With their cover broken four orszem helms came above the grass and began a charge.

"Slag! Back to a tree!" Guardrail hissed as he tried to all but shoved Hound the way they'd come. "That's half of them."

::What are those things, some kind of mansasi raptors?:: Burst asked as he continued to record the bipedal creatures racing after the stampede. They had large head frills, but it was the two sets of fore-limbs that kept his attention even as Hound willingly headed back towards the tree where they'd placed the camera traps. Hopefully it would be tall enough they could get out of jumping range. 

::Orszem frill-audialed blade raptor,:: Guardrail answered along with a second-hand full-frame image of deactivated one.

::Nasty claws on those. Are the large head frills the dominant ones or just ready to breed?:: Burst asked.

::How about we talk about this once we're in the tree?:: Hound almost grumbled before nearly skidding to a halt. The new creature lumbering towards the tree was much bigger than the raptors. It had an elongated body and a massive divided head-plate. ::We're slagged.::

::That's your chevroned abelisaurid,: Guardrail's harmonics agreed with Hound's assessment. ::Down. Freeze. Maybe it hasn't sensed us yet.::

Hound dropped immediately nearly pressing his belly against the ground. The two of them were small enough compared to this great black mechabeast that either of them wouldn't be much more than a snack. He privately cursed that the white orochs had charged off away from them harassing the frill-audialed blade raptors. Although those beasts wouldn't be much of a threat to this massive monster their larger size might have drawn its attention away. 

The over-sized elongated helm swung their way, then towards the retreating mechanimals that were its typical prey. When it swung its jaws towards them again Guardrail let out an undulating, piercing scream and the beast flinched away.

::Run!:: Guardrail roared at them on an open comm before the beast swung back and locked in on him as he charged it.

::This way!:: Hound leaped up from his crouch and raced toward the mound he'd spotted earlier. He remembered clearly that Burst had detected lifeforms this way earlier, but the unfolding chaos would have caused most savanna dwellers to run for safety. What remained might be a pile of boulders they could hide in or perhaps a burrow for a large badgeroid. He'd fight if it meant they could hide where this abelisaurid's tiny forearms and enormous head couldn't reach them. 

He knew in the back of his awareness that Guardrail wasn't nearly as close as he should be. What mattered at the moment was that he had the distance from the beast to reach shelter before it reached him.

::Lots of life here.:: Burst said in warning as Hound hit the base of the rock formation and yelped as it moved.

It wasn't a set of boulders that moved beneath him; it was a massive mechanimal. As he tumbled over its back barely dodging enormous spines Hound caught a clear look at an enormous spike-covered stinger. Amazed, he recognized the jurassanoid rising irritated from its wallow and searching for whatever had disturbed its recharge. He hadn't seen a clawed stinging spiker since his last trip to the Ankmorian zoological park, but this was definitely something that could keep the abelisaurid's attention while they ran. Even as he rolled to his pedes and darted past it, he called out. ::Guardrail get over here now!:: 

::Coming!:: Guardrail's harmonics were off, pained and gasping, but he was running full stride towards them and outpacing the monster on his tail by enough to stay safe.

Hound couldn't ignore the now bellowing creature behind him, but he angled his flight so that Guardrail could see him and hopefully avoid the massive jurassanoid now waving a threatening stinger towards the approaching threat. The fleeing cat and wolf were unimportant in its limited viewpoint compared to the massive mansasi it recognized as a dangerous predator. In much the same way the abelisaurid refocused on the spiker as a much more worthwhile meal.

By the time Guardrail came even with him Hound's need to watch the conflict had overcome his need to flee.

"Glad you have _some_ sense," Guardrail panted as he tried to cool off and started to inspect them all for damage. "We got lucky."

"Very lucky," Burst agreed as he recorded the fight going on between the two jurassanoids. The abelisaurid had taken a nasty sting from the clawed stinging spiker's tail, but the spiker was only narrowly avoiding the massive jaws and three spikes were already broken off its back by one attack.

"Did it manage to get its teeth on you? Even a scratch?" Hound asked seriously as he noted the guard's injuries. It was amazingly light for how deadly a predator they had encountered, but he felt guilty that Guardrail had been hurt. "Do we need to comm for any antivenoms?" 

"No. I got hit by the tail and a tumble in plant life. I ache and I'd like to recharge long enough for self-repair once we get back to base camp. Nothing worse," he promised. "Looks like Hound should rest too. Looks like a thorn bush got you good." He looked at the battle. "I'd like to be further away."

"The clawed stinging spiker's back actually," Hound said candidly. "I wouldn't mind getting further away from them either. If the abelisaurid wins the resulting carcass is going to attract a lot of scavengers."

"That'll happen even if it loses if it manages to wound the spiker. That venom is a horrible way to offline," Guardrail pointed out and plotted a course back to base camp that gave them the best cover while giving Burst the longest time to record what was happening with the giants.

His efforts were noted and appreciated by the pair of researchers who were determined to keep this orszem firmly on the avoid list.

* * *

"So you two had an exciting trip?" Snapjaw said as she entered the main tent and spotted Hound and Burst sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Way more excitement than I wanted," Hound said with a small shake of his head. "It'll hopefully be the most exciting footage we pass along in the reports." 

"You survived an abelisaurid. It doesn't get much worse than that," she chuckled and hopped up on the table to sit with them. "So what's the next big excitement now that you're no longer sore?"

"We've been looking at some of the omnivorous species native to the grasslands and were hoping to encounter the hip-frilled onager. The stories we've read indicate that it looks more like a typical chron-onager than the other kinds, and we want to include something that has less of an unusual appearance to show the diversity here," Burst elaborated. 

"It does. They look really weird for an orszem. They have optics, nine of them from the look of it and they look more like they're wearing barding than the sleek black armor of most orszem. They're territorial, mean and always hungry though. And those spines on their back are heavy-duty poison. Not a critter I'd hang out around with a choice. I'm a nice sized snack to them," Snapjaw said.

"It's fascinating how they and the orange cybertiger look so different from the other orszem. Do you think it might have to do with how long they've been established as a species?" Hound asked. "We haven't found many references to the orange cybertiger, and the hip-frilled onagers are seldom mentioned in the historical records we had access to previously." 

"I can't say it's anything I thought about. I just learned the ID and intel," she admitted. "How would you even find out?"

Burst tried to explain. "There are a few ways to try and figure it out given the distinctive nature of the orszem coding although most require a bio-coding specialist. By examining the coding of the mechanimal can often figure out what the original species was before the changes occurred. It's really complicated though because the specialists would need to examine multiple sources to help determine how quickly those changes occur. Sometimes we can trace the appearance of a species by going through historical records. Legends and oral traditions help too because a new animal often gets noted somewhere. Especially if it's dangerous like these are." 

"The orszem predate the estate by a lot. They're _why_ House Csillagos got such a large space. No one else could do anything with it," Flitfire chirped and leapt onto the bench next to Hound before drinking his smaller cube. "The guards keep records but if you want to know pre-estate natural history you have to talk to the native tribes out here."

"We'd be very interested in doing that once we have the time that would coincide with their availability. Native inhabitants are very valuable sources of information for studies like this one. They often have local knowledge of mechanimal movements and specialized knowledge of the terrain they've lived in for so long. Centuries after it was identified, a research team learned from a local tribe that the ringed cybercoatl sometimes has multiple miniature heads. It turned out that the species keeps its offspring inside its frame during development, and the hatchlings occasionally poke their heads out to look around and feed," Hound grinned. "I've seen one although I don't think it had young. It's amazing what you can find out simply by talking to mecha." 

"Always true. Natives to an area always know more than the officials," Snapjaw grinned.

"Once a vorn they come to the border villages to trade. I'm not sure when but I'm sure Guardrail knows," Flitfire suggested.

"We'll check with him, but we probably won't be here the next time it happens. If we get approved for a long project it's definitely something we'll want to do," Burst said as Guardrail came inside and Snapjaw left for a patrol that never left sight of the camp.

"Do they mostly trade supplies they gather out in the grasslands or are there other things they bring to the villages?" Hound asked. 

"The plain's tribes?" Guardrail asked as he drew his ration from the local supply.

"Yes," Hound nodded.

"They come in late fall when the village has the most to trade and is looking to stock up on things for winter. Sometimes they also come by in early spring too when they've had time for some good hunting but the villagers are desperate for something different," Guardrail said as he sat down next to Burst. "Sometimes the carriers stay in the village for the last of the carry and first part of a sparkling's existence. I'm not sure why or how common it is though."

"It must be dangerous out here even for those experienced with this environment. Perhaps the carriers sometimes decide they need additional protection if it's been a rough season," Hound offered after some thought. It was something he'd occasionally heard happened on some colony worlds. "Like how medics keep carriers under increased observation as the end of their carrying approaches." 

"I expect it's something like that, or that carrier can't keep up during the winter travels. The groups out here don't seem to stay in place for more than a few decaorns at a time. While I don't expect they travel fast when moving camp it might be faster than some can keep up with," Guardrail added.

"They must know the migratory paths of the herds well," Burst said with a bit of wistfulness in his voice. "Imagine how much practical knowledge is out there."

"Hopefully you'll get the opportunity to talk to them next trip. He loves learning from locals as much as he does exploring with me," Hound explained. 

"If there is a next trip and you can give me a metacycle's warning I'll make sure you can meet at least one tribe," Guardrail offered.

"That'd be wonderful," Burst said happily. "I'd probably be safer than our first trip out here."

"I can't imagine the locals willingly wander into a large mansasi's territory," Hound agreed with a self-depreciating chuckle. 

"Definitely not. They wouldn't get caught out like we did either," Guardrail agreed.

"Do the plains tribes have different frame types from the villagers?" Burst asked.

"Most of them are either very fast or durable types and every tribe has at least one or two flyers. You'll see a lot of orochs, raptors, glyphodrons and anteloids," Guardrail said. "I think the main difference is that each group tends to choose alt modes from where they live."

"Makes sense," Hound nodded. He wasn't the least bit surprised either. The most effective hunting parties had the fast and agile, the heavy hitter and a flying scout or two.

"Does the estate have much to do directly with them or do they tend to take care of themselves?" Burst asked. "I mean I'm sure the guards come to help if needed, but groups like that I've met other places tend to pride themselves on being self-sufficient."

"They were here long before this was an estate and we largely leave them alone. Every once in a while they'll ask for medical help or fuel in a bad hunting season. In exchange they let us travel the plains freely, don't attack the few facilities we build and will guide hunters for a price. They've always traded with the groups around them so that wasn't a major stretch," Guardrail elaborated. "I'm sure if a team gets set to the plains long term the guides will be natives and not guards."

"What happened to the natives in the forests?" Burst asked cautiously.

"For the most part they became farmers or already were. Since the only mechanoids who can survive here for long are beastformers there wasn't much difference between those who moved in and those already here. More of us moved into the forested areas than the plains for rather obvious reasons. There were scuffles here and there but for the most part this estate didn't need to be conquered. It amazes me how peaceful it was when I think about it," Guardrail shook his helm.

"Having a frame type in common probably helped the move into this land go smoothly. That and the fact that so few mecha came along with Lord Shatoc. It sounds like it was more of an integration than a conquest," Hound said. 

"I can't disagree with it. Less is said of how taxes worked back then or were enforced, but it's ancient history. There hasn't been a tax rebellion in generations," Guardrail shrugged. "Still want to go find an onager herd?"

"Yes, we need to look for omnivores to include in the report and most of them seem to live in the grasslands," Burst said. "Any of them will work, but we'd like to include the hip-frilled onager to help demonstrate to Lord Alkalinity that appearances can be deceiving here." 

"All right. We can go when you're ready," Guardrail nodded. "Herd mechanimals aren't hard to come by here."

"We'll get our gear together. We should be ready to go in a jour or two," Hound said as he finished his breakfast. 

* * *

::So this is a hip-frilled onager herd,:: Hound said as the trio watched a small group of four mechanimals snort and scent the air. ::They seem disturbed by something. I'm not detecting any other predators close by. Just a few zip-hares and songbirds although they also seem a bit nervous.:: 

::It's a very small herd by my understanding. Most are twice this size if not much larger. I don't see the different colors I've been told about either,:: Guardrail hummed. ::Are zip-hares ever not nervous?::

::It's more the degree of nervousness. Those zip-hares aren't even lowering their heads to eat right now. Right now they're not concentrating on the herd we can see. That's usually a sign that they sense a predator too close to them,:: Hound explained. ::So the onagers aren't normally all gray like these four?::

::No, normally there are a few with brown markings and a few others with black markings along with the solid gray ones in a herd,:: Guardrail said. ::I've been told the immature ones are normally solid gray.::

::All of these look to be the same size. Maybe it's an immature herd?:: Burst speculated. 

::It would hardly be the first time immature mechanimals lost their creators. It makes them very vulnerable. I don't like that the zip-hares can sense something we can't. I do _not_ want to be batted around like a pin-ball again.:: Guardrail grumbled.

::If it was a close threat they'd have bolted already. Zip-hares, robosquirrels and songbirds are all good gauges of trouble,:: Hound reassured all of them. ::If these onagers are orphaned they might not know how to hunt and might be surviving on silicagrass.:: 

::Quite possible. Likely the occasional carrion as well,:: Guardrail agreed as he focused on finding the predator making everyone uneasy.

::How close to full size are they?:: Hound asked after a couple kliks.

::Very close. They look full sized, just not with mature colors,:: Guardrail explained.

::Something's coming from the southeast. About the mass of a nosoron,:: Burst warned them.

Hound immediately began scanning that direction. They were downwind of the herd so their scent was the strongest in the breeze. ::It's not a nosoron; I think there's more than one creature.::

::Looks like a trio of onagers. If it's the same species we might see a territory fight,:: Burst said after careful examination of the approaching signal. 

::A herd that small might find them more valuable as members. There is definite safety in numbers for their kind,:: Hound added with real excitement. He and Burst kept their focus on the two small groups as they recognized what was there and trusted Guardrail to watch for danger. 

::I wonder how common this is,:: Burst asked to no one, wonder in his tone while the two groups carefully approached each other. ::I've recorded this kind of behavior before,:: he added as he watched all seven begin to form a line and prance along a seemingly set course as they all turned and pranced back at the same time. Every time or two someone would change positions. 

::Are they displaying?:: Guardrail asked as he continued to monitor the area.

::It's definitely some kind of display,:: Hound agreed but then froze when the hip frills on one of the onagers suddenly began darkening. ::Have you seen something like this before, Burst?:: 

::It depends on what we're seeing,:: he said uncertainly. ::Color shifts this fast, sure. What's causing it though?::

::Good thing we have a few orns to keep an optic on this group as long as you'll drink wild fuel.:: Guardrail said.

::Definitely. Personally I'd love to know what is going on with this group to satisfy my own curiosity. Actually being able to record normal wild behavior will be a big help in our analysis of this species,:: Burst said. ::I can see where they really could fool someone into thinking they weren't orszem. There are a lot of differences between them and the species we've seen so far especially with the lack of the long tail and head crests.:: 

"True, they do look very different from most," Guardrail agreed. "If we see any aggression you see the internal jaws orszem have. Watch them around engine noise and you'll have no doubt."

::I wonder if they use their appearance to try to fool prey into thinking they are harmless. Hopefully we'll see some hunting behavior during the next few orns. This current behavior is fascinating and seems to be triggering another one to change colors,:: Burst said. 

::Fascinating. I've never heard of this. Are there any creatures out there that change color so quickly?:: Guardrail asked with fascination.

::Robo-chameleons, phantom leopoids and cephalopods are all known to change coloration to blend into their surroundings or signal another of their species. That's normally a temporary change while hunting or hiding. I've also seen mechanimals change coloration due to breeding cycles activating but that doesn't usually happen this quickly,:: Hound pondered the changes going on front of them as the hip-frilled onagers continued to prance. The ones that were changing color had moved to one end of the line together. 

::Ever as a dominance display where the strongest of a group mark it on their frames?:: Guardrail asked. ::Because that's what I'm seeing. The largest are now colored as breeding adults.::

::I think I've seen something like this before in robo-bats and some fish,:: Hound said after a long moment. ::It looks like they need a certain number of adults before they can enter breeding cycles.:: 

::Then the colors are about reproduction not maturity,:: Guardrail hummed thoughtfully. ::Even I'm learning something.::

::It's surprising how much we can learn about even the most common mechanimals,:: Hound agreed.

::I'm curious what the difference is between the brown and black coloration. All gray appears to be the normal coloration for the offspring and maybe nonbreeding adults,:: Burst said.

::I expect one set, likely the black based on position in the line, are the breeding pair. The brown is likely the next up or a subordinate breeding pair. Much like the breeding structure in cyberwolves.:: Hound suggested. ::I wouldn't put that in a paper but it would be my working theory.::

::More interesting is that a blind creature would color change,:: Guardrail said thoughtfully. ::Maybe it's color to us and emits a different signal they can pick up?::

::They have optics, nine from the look,:: Burst countered. ::Snapjaw implied they could see.::

::They can't. No orszem has working optics. That is a sensor suite but not optical,:: Guardrail said. ::She's not a native. Great guard, better scout and hunter but she's only been here a couple decades. It's not important for the new mecha to know. They can sense us just fine. How is less important at her level then that they can.::

::If that's the case then it sounds like the coloration change should have additional changes too. Burst, can you scan other frequencies while Guardrail and I try to detect changes to their scents,:: Hound offered even more curious about the mechanimals now. 

::Will do,:: Burst agreed and focused his sensor systems on one of the dominant individuals to expand the range of data he could collect about it.

After another round of prancing and position shifting, Burst said, ::There appears to be a low frequency emission at either 256 MHz or 205 MHz from the colored fringes. Perhaps some of the optic spots are used to detect those frequencies. I've noticed they dip their heads down during the prancing.:: 

::It wouldn't be the strangest signal I've come across,:: Hound said as the prancing had dropped to the second and third ranked ones based on where they'd been on the line. All the others formed a loose circle around them, some facing outward and some inward with the ranking one facing outward.

The pair began a different walk a strut in a circle while keeping across from each other. Helms bobbed and tossed. Hooves struck the ground hard.

::The single has become 15% stronger,:: Burst said just before the pair launched at each other with sharp teeth bared.

::Definitely a dominance fight,:: Hound agreed as the pair collided. One was trying to use its sharp fore-hooves to gouge open its opponent's chestplate even as it took a deep cut across its right foreleg from the sharp point jutting out its opponent's nose. ::That's a nasty weapon for a spar like this.::

::It is. Interesting that it's not the dominant one that was challenge but the second,:: Guardrail commented with a curious tone. 

::It could be that the second and third are fighting for the right to breed or be bred by the dominant,:: Hound offered tentatively as they watched the pair continued to exchange blows and bites. ::I've seen a few species that use that strategy but it's mostly found in fish and a few avianoids.:: 

::Huh. Never thought of that,:: Guardrail admitted and watched as the third ranked one dropped to the ground and lay flat. ::That didn't look like nearly enough damage to drop it.::

::Dominance fights in a true herd or pack are rarely fatal. Once the hierarchy is established or confirmed everyone settles back into position and fills their role,:: Hound pointed out. ::As long as the third isn't driven out for losing I wouldn't be surprised to see grooming behavior between these two later. You see that sort of resolution to inner-group conflict a lot in ro-simians and lobishomes.:: 

::I see it in the hounds and cyber-cats, though they hardly ever do real damage in their scuffles,:: Guardrail said thoughtfully and watched as the one on the ground stood up after the winner went to nuzzle the new group leader. ::Looks like the loser can stay.::

::It'll be really useful for our report to be able to watch them for the next few orns. We're really fortunately you found this group for us to observe,:: Burst said as they continued to watch the newly formed group. 

* * *

Hound glanced down from where he and Burst were perched in one of the taller plains trees when a shadow moved near the base.

::I caught dinner,:: Guardrail pinged them as he climbed the tree in a series of upward lunges.

::Is that a purple fluffy turborabbit?:: Hound asked as he examined the deactivated mechanimal and took note of the deflated maroon tail and facial structures. ::Good catch. They're pretty sneaky. I haven't seen one of them since I was in Ibex and spotted a breeder selling them at a local festival.:: 

::Yes. They're common all over Csillagos Szentély,:: Guardrail said as he found a branch to lounge on. ::That's yours. I ate.::

Hound gave the energon in its fuel lines and experimental taste and couldn't help wincing. The bitter, spoiled flavor was even more potent than what they'd had back at the temple, and he knew Burst was going to have problems with it. ::Is it safe to go down and cook it or should I risk using a heater up here? I'd like to add some copper and iron oxide to see how that effects the flavor.:: 

::Go down. I'll watch out from up here.:: Guardrail promised. ::It should help. I'm glad I didn't try for something larger.::

Hound and Burst climbed down and looked around for a relatively clear spot under the tree. Finding a suitable location where they were unlikely to cause a fire, Hound removed the burner from his subspace while Burst pulled two small containers of mineral dust out. They couldn't hear anything unusual around them while they settled in to eat. It wasn't pleasant fuel but heated with seasoning it wasn't the worst they'd ever had. It was reason enough to finish quickly and climb back into the relative safety of the tree.

::Thank you for hunting. The extra orns to watch the onagers has been incredibly useful.:: Hound said as they settled in. ::Knowing for sure they require a herd to become reproductively active is incredibly valuable.::

::How so?:: Guardrail asked.

::It means that zoological parks that maintain them can control the number of offspring by regulating how many of the adults are in a group instead of keeping them isolated. Being able to have small groups without worry about reproduction means their social needs can be properly met,:: Burst explained. ::It also means any park that wants to breed them knows they need to be able to support a larger herd.:: 

::I still don't understand why they'd want them,:: Guardrail admitted with a shake of his helm. ::But I don't get why nobles keep some of the pets they do either. Some are useful. Some I don't know what they're for.::

::Some parks keep species so mecha from different parts of Cybertron can see wildlife they wouldn't be able to view in person. Mecha are more willing to protect what they have seen for themselves. Sometimes species are kept because they have been almost wiped out in the wild by hunters or destruction of habitat.:: Burst explained.

::There's also a bit of status and bragging rights involved,:: Hound said, understanding the political side of things. ::There's a certain amount of prestige to keeping a mechanimal that others are unable to maintain. Something as dangerous and unusual as an orszem would fall into those categories.:: 

::Prestige is a reason for most of the hunts I take nobles on,:: Guardrail nodded his understanding to that. ::I suppose the rest makes sense too. City mecha don't get to see much, I expect.::

::No, most don't get to see wildlife around them beyond turborats and a few pigeonoids,:: Burst agreed. ::Zoological parks are the only way they get to experience places like this.::

::It's a poor substitute compared to really being out in the wilderness, but if they all came to visit it would stress the local ecosystem,:: Hound pondered briefly. ::There's a balance to maintaining places like this.:: 

::Most of it is politics, I expect. Though here it's a matter of visitor survival rates. Most of the dangers here aren't ones armor or guards can protect a group from. They've broken armies for longer than there's been an estate. I can't imagine a way to bring vehicular mecha tours out here,:: Guardrail hummed.

::Vehicular tours no, but I could see tours riding on purple juggernauts or ironphants,:: Burst said thoughtfully. ::It would have to be carefully managed with lots of waivers of liability.:: 

::Maybe. Not something I want to be in charge of,:: Guardrail said firmly. ::That is a nightmare.::

::It could be,:: Hound agreed. ::We're not going to encourage that sort of thing in the report, although we don't have any say in what happens later. This area is really too dangerous for those sorts of activities, but there are mecha out there who thrive on doing stupid things.:: 

::Don't I know it,:: Guardrail snorted. ::I do not want to get deactivated protecting stupid. I think you're crazy but you know how to listen.::

::Crazy and stupid are two very different things,:: Hound agreed cheerfully. ::Stupid wants to go out and pet the spike-finned stuntjumper; crazy just wants to get an image capture of it.::

::I don't want anyone to get deactivated protecting idiots,:: Burst said as he stretched enjoying this time out in the wild in his root frame. It was a different perspective from being strapped to Hound's back. ::I'm hoping we can convince everyone to take as much care as possible when dealing with this special realm.:: 

::Same here. I'd prefer they all just stay away. We don't need them.:: Guardrail snorted.

::Unfortunately it's Lord Alkalinity we need to convince about this place. In addition to his own plans to send out specimens to hunting preserves and zoological parks, I've heard rumors some of his court want to use this estate as a universal hunting facility when visitors come from other city-states,:: Hound said grimly. ::Lord Domingo recognizes the value in keeping numbers of orszem at acceptable levels here on his estate; the nobles living in Gygax have no such incentive and most likely have private reasons to want to deplete this place. More nobles on hunting trips will want to go after spectacular trophies and dangerous prizes which is what the hunting preserves will want as well. All of this means we're looking at possible depopulation of mega-predator species out here if all those plans get approved.::

::Oh great. As if capturing live wasn't bad enough they want more hunts? Glitches can't just visit, can they. They have to have their hunt without even being nice to Lord Domingo,:: Guardrail actually snarled.

::The last thing any of us want is for the ecosystem of this estate to be jeopardized. That's one of the reason we were recommended by the reputable zoological parks; we don't base our analysis on political pressures,:: Burst said. ::Removing a few fleet tasaluq and pincing antroids isn't going to harm the environment or the estate's defenses. Slaying almost all of the plate-throated robosharks, blue-tipped alloysauri and spiked ravengers will devastate this area.:: 

::And they won't care if it's breeding season either,:: Guardrail bristled even more. ::If they wipe out a species all the better to them so no one else can have one.::

::It's a horribly wasteful attitude that drives me crazy, and is the main reason I'm not a warden anymore:: Hound agreed bitterly. ::If I'm out here like this I'm on the front line defending multiple species not just the ones in Ankmor Park.::

::Wiping out an orszem species or two would also make this estate more vulnerable to an attack,:: Burst agreed. ::Lord Alkalinity probably enjoys having a border he doesn't need to defend here. I'm certain some of the other nobles would like to see Lord Domingo lose some favor in his optics. It seems to be a favorite pastime of many of the nobility.::

::They don't have anything else to do with their time so they tear each other apart for fun,:: Hound agreed. 

::Too much wealth and not enough responsibilities,:: Guardrail huffed. ::Cybertron would be a better place if they had to _work_.::

::There are a few nobles who care about those beneath them, but it would be nice if most of them had to work for a living for a least a few vorn,:: Hound agreed, then stilled as Guardrail went on visible alert.

::Chase coming,:: Guardrail explained.

::I don't detect anything big enough to knock down this tree,:: Burst said as he scanned the area bracing himself against the trunk in case of jostling.

Hound sunk his claws into the branch and focused the way Guardrail was looking. 

::Agreed.:: Guardrail replied as Hound started to hear the commotion. ::Herd in panic. Still a half klik away.::

All too quickly a small herd of about fifteen smooth-framed equines raced into the bare area beneath the tree. Looking down Hound noticed the multiple tails waving frantically from the whip-tailed zebroids. The reason for their panic was also clear as five raptors followed closely after them. In apparent frustration one of the predators launched a spray from its mouth towards a smaller zebroid but mostly hit the trunk as it darted off away from the herd. 

::Whip-tailed zebroid herd with a spitting diplophosauroid pack chasing them,:: Guardrail informed them.

::Amazing,:: Hound said as he watched one of the diplophosauroid launch another volley of spray at a zebroid. A high-pitched squeal erupted as one of the zebroid was hit across the back legs. They could hear the frame sizzle as the acid began eating away at it. The orszem equine went down after two more strides and the entire pack was immediately focused and rushing it while the rest of the herd ran on.

As it struggled, flopping hard on its side, a horrid stench enveloped the area.

::That smell must be the defensive acid in the zebroid,:: Burst said as he recorded the diplophosauroids ripping chunks out of the zebroid. One was ripping open the stomach and pulling out pieces.

::The internals are less likely to be tainted,:: Guardrail agreed. 

::Do orszem have a sense of smell?:: Hound asked as he turned his own off. It wouldn't help with the sticky, oily, burning sensations of the vapor but it was better than smelling _that_.

::Some definitely do. Some definitely don't. I believe it has more to do with what they came from than being orszem,:: Guardrail answered.

::Most predatory jurassanoids have a well-developed sense of smell. Maybe these have learned to ignore the stench in order to eat,:: Burst said, agreeing that it was an incredibly obnoxious defense. ::Actually, it looks like the smaller ones are ripping off most of the armor on the limbs to eat what is below.::

::That's where most of the glands are on this species,:: Guardrail agreed ask he watched for further trouble. ::The large ones will take the meat that's less likely to be tainted. It's unlikely that another predator is going to try and take that meat from them, but they'll bolt the meal quickly to avoid losing the kill. If they're breeding they'll all bolt the meat down to regurgitate later for the pack's offspring.:: 

::I'd love to see that,:: Hound said wistfully.

::Absolutely not.:: Guardrail said firmly. ::We do not have the cover to track them.::

::Maybe some other time if we have an opportunity,:: Hound agreed shaking off the idea and focusing on what was going on below them. ::It might be an assignment for an aerial if we get approval for an extended assignment here.:: 

::It would be easy with wings,:: Guardrail's tone returned to normal while he watched for trouble and they watched and recorded the feast. ::Once they're gone you can look at the remains and then we're going to a new tree. No recharge to be had here.::

::Recharging somewhere scavengers are going to gather isn't a good idea anywhere,:: Hound agreed. ::Although I think we should put a camera up to record what scavengers do decide to consume this particular meal.:: 

::Once the pack moves on,:: Guardrail agreed.


	4. Reviewing the Report

Guardrail lay sprawled in alt mode in his favored spot in his lord's workroom; a heavily padded lounge across from Domingo's with a low table between them. Right now they were reviewing Hound's final report.

"So far it sounds like they kept their word and maintained a balance in their report," Guardrail said as he reviewed the assessment of the pincing antroids as viable specimens for zoological parks with a heavy emphasis had been placed on containment procedures.

"Yes. They were suitably afraid of the orszem while sounding professional about it," Domingo's left head agreed. "You did well in avoiding their notice of any of the towers."

"Fortunately they are well concealed as trees and even the comms mech though it was only part of the background noise; just something else unique to this area. My concern is that if they try to replicate it they will quickly learn what frequencies attract and repel them," Guardrail huffed. "My best hope there is that it won't be considered important as long as the orszem survive well with local mineral supplements. We can help improve the odds by giving samples of mineral supplements and vegetation for the omnivores," Guardrail said before pausing as he read the analysis of the pincing antroid coding. "Am I understanding this reproductive coding correctly?"

"It appears the master antroid prevents its offspring from fully developing and once the master is gone another develops into the breeding master," Lord Domingo said after scanning the section.

"That must explain why they are so difficult to eradicate from an area," Guardrail grumbled. 

"No doubt. Miss even one and they can repopulate. However the current system does keep them under control," Lord Domingo replied. "I don't want their numbers too low or they will no longer defend us against engines."

"Then the current policies will stand," Guardrail agreed immediately understanding Lord Domingo's concern. "The information on the kilenc farok turbofox is limited since we only got the one good look at it. They do list it as a desirable specimen for display due to the familiarity most city mecha have with turbofoxes in their own areas." 

"Both good and bad for us but at least they are common and breed fast," Lord Domingo agreed. "Having to capture them without our assistance will teach a few lessons as well."

"What will we do if Lord Alkalinity orders you to provide them?" Guardrail asked uneasily and watched both wolf heads harden their expression.

"Then he will learn just how little we need him. We provide far more than we get allied to Gygax. I have no problem with reminding him why this House holds such a large territory or what happens when the orszem spread."

"Hopefully it won't come to that point my lord, but the guards will be prepared for that eventuality," Guardrail said. "Hound and Burst were both very interested in preserving this estate's natural bounty and expressed concerns that the nobles in Gygax might start requesting more hunts here for their guests. They did voluntarily forward information about how Caperil handles maintaining its own aggressive wildlife in the face of tourism to see if it might be of any use to us."

"And it was," Lord Domingo's right head nodded. "We may have no need to earn shanix from tourism but there were useful ideas in it."

"Overall it was not unpleasant to work with them on this assignment. They were a bit too enthusiastic about studying the orszem at times, but they followed orders well and learned quickly to be wary of the larger predators," Guardrail said. 

"How intense is their desire to return outside of the potential second assignment? They are entirely too perceptive for my taste," Lord Domingo regarded the leader of his personal guard with all four optics.

"The both enjoy exploring new areas and learning about wildlife. Hound is more interested in repeat visits than Burst although both have issues with the taste of the local fuel," Guardrail said. 

"And if they are not employed what do you believe it would take to keep them quiet about something important?" Domingo asked in all seriousness. "Say if they learn how we control them, or that some can be tamed?"

Guardrail thought over his time with the pair for a long klik weighing everything they had said and done while with him. "They were very insistent that true information needed to be in the report. I don't believe they would blatantly lie about anything because they value their reputations as non-biased observers and are devoted to knowledge of wildlife. I do believe that threatening their integrity to try and buy silence would be counterproductive. The best route if they do learn about the frequencies may be to admit the truth. They are politically savvy enough to know that would be critical security information which would threaten the very ecosystems they enjoyed exploring. They were very enthused about how well the estate ecosystems have been maintained, and they expressed frustration with the damage done by other city-states." 

"But trying to buy their silence with permission to explore as they pleased, or funding an expedition elsewhere as long as certain facts did not get out would have good odds of working if they won't do it for the good of the ecosystem?" Domingo tested the idea.

Guardrail nodded after considering the idea. "I believe based on my time with them that would be the best route to take should it come up. They definitely expressed willingness to help us and would likely react favorably to a mutual relationship. I'm also inclined to avoid the accident in the wild option. I don't know if those two offlining here would discourage further interest by Lord Alkalinity, and we have no guarantee their possible replacements would be more cooperative." 

"Understood. It will be a means of last resort. Allies are not easy for me to come by. They may be commoners but they are well respected in their field," Lord Domingo agreed and went back to reading. "I am pleased you were not seriously damaged by the abelisaurid. It seems they lead you on several adventures on the plains."

Guardrail successfully suppressed a flinch at the reminder of the close call. "I warned them it is one of the most dangerous environments we have and that my experience was limited. I was pleased they didn't actually want to get that close to the abelisaurid; they already had a healthy respect for large mansasi. It was fortunate Hound had noticed the spiker's resting spot earlier or that could have gone much worse. They did increase their precautions the longer we were out in the field." 

Lord Domingo read some more with both helms before one looked up at Guardrail thoughtfully while the other continued to read.

"Guardrail," he began with careful glyphs of his guard's rank but also of his status as the Lord's closest adviser. "Do you believe Hound can be recruited?"

Guardrail sat in silence for a while pondering the potential points to that question and the ramifications before finally answering. "I think it is a possibility that could be explored if we work to build a relationship with him through further research missions. There are a few things I noticed about him that I would find encouraging. In order to work better in this environment he willingly reformatted to a lobishome form without it being suggested by us, and he seemed to enjoy the form while he wore it. I never saw a sign he looked down on anyone we met for being a beastformer or a villager on a remote estate. He seemed enamored by the idea of studying new wildlife, and from what I heard this is one of the few places on Cybertron that fits that description." After a pause he continued. "I wouldn't recommend approaching him until after at least one more excursion to make certain he is what he showed while here. Ideally such an offer would be made if something happened so he could no longer go off-world to explore new places or he decided to retire from that career." 

"He is a mech to keep an optic on for it. He could be a significant asset," Domingo hummed. "Much will be seen on how Lord Alkalinity reacts to this report."

**Author's Note:**

> Hound's alt: horned lobishome (lobishomes are canines that run on all fours but can become almost bipedal for periods of time)  
> Burst: <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Burst-Ref-By-Gutterdopts-742101453>  
> Guardrail: <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Guardrail-By-Gutterdopts-736644953>  
> Orszem details: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557426/chapters/34126418>
> 
> **House Csillagos** : An unusually insular noble clan of beast-formers. While they have adopted many advancements in communications, energon production, weapons, armor and personal upgrades they have also shunned much technology related to global travel and trade. While are vehicle mecha in the area the restrictions caused by the wildlife (ie no engine noise is safe) makes them functionally monoformers.
> 
> Ruler: [Domingo](https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Domingo-by-tfomegastar-734083201)  
> Nobles of note: [Istiarus](https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Istiarus-by-owllazuli-730771551)  
> Characters: [Karakur](https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Karakur-by-tfomegastar-734083218), [Guardrail](https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Guardrail-By-Gutterdopts-736644953)  
> First lord: Shatoc, a femme, alt mode: phoenix
> 
> Primary Estate: Csillagos Szentély  
> The largest noble estate in Gygax and belongs to House Csillagos. It is situated in southeastern part of the city state and controls nearly 10% of the city's land.
> 
> Exports: Limited. There are a handful of valuable rare plants (pike trees being the most valuable) and the occasional creature to zoos and private collections but for the most part the estate is self-sufficient. The gather as many shanix from hunters coming in for the unique wildlife than they do with actual exports.
> 
> Visitor Notes: This is the home territory of the rather infamous orszem creatures that has largely kept the otherwise vulnerable estate and House from being attacked because anything with an engine is slaughtered.
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;  
> klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;  
> breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
> groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
> joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
> orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
> decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;  
> metacycle = 256 orns/8 decaorn/9.22 years;  
> vorn = 2304 orns/72 decaorns/9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;


End file.
